The Path of Darkness
by XlegacyZero
Summary: That a demon has possessed one's arm is certainly a curse. Since no one would ever pursue such a thing, it is attributed to nothing other than fate. To the accursed, little choice is given, but they must decide whether they wish to oppose that demon, or to entrust his soul to its Darkness. Follow a young soul bender on the trails that await him to awaken: Dungeon Fighter Online
1. Chapter 1 Journal

_**Chapter 1**_

Journal of Zieg

**[**Search Dungeon Fighter Music Introduction Extended**]**

Depth held the Journal in his hands. It was a plain thing, tattered and unadorned, soiled by the grime that had accumulated upon it over the decades. Yet to him it as precious as his own life; it was a way to control the curse to stave off the encroaching darkness for a few more years or days or even hours. It was a way out.

He flipped open the cover."Zieg" was scrawled across the front page, the only thing that distinguished the book as something more than a memoir of a dead man. Depth exhaled and gouged his katana into the cold stone floor, then he leaned against it and begin to read.

Well Met Soul Reaper,

Surprised? Don't be. Only a Soul Reaper would dare to open my Personal journal. Either he, or an insane man- However when I really think about it there is no difference between the two. We are after all, cursed with insanity; such is the price we pay to control the demon, to what little extent we can.

You tread a fine line between the light and dark, between mortal and monster; and as a result between life and death. I doubt I will still be alive by the time this book finds itself in your hands. In fact, I'm surprised I remained alive long enough to finish writing this passage. But, I have surprised myself before... so we shall see.

History shall name me as the very first and the most powerful of all the Soul Benders, that I could command the Seven Demon Ghost in anyway I wished. I damn history, nothing can be gained from it except violence and lies. My testament within these pages will be the only thing that stands the test of time and tongue. I shall say this now: I may be the first Soul Reaper, but I am far from the Strongest.

You may balk at this statement. Feel free to do so; I won't be able to see your reaction anyway, but what I can do is answer the question that follows such a harsh confession:

Why?

It is simple. No matter what history may say, I cannot control the demons.

Oh, yes I can summon them to do my bidding- but I cannot control them. I am as much their slave as they are mine. The gods know that I have tried; I have done my best to subdue them, to save myself from the flame. But I am not strong enough, and you can only try to suppress them once. I have failed and therefore condemned myself to an early death.

How?

If you should be so Bold, Soul Reaper, Then you can find that answer out for yourself. And I shall tell you how, as my last parting gift to this world. To give to it- through impossible odds- a soul bender who deserves to be called the most powerful. Listen and learn wisely from my failure...

We must always begin with the basic: A time and place of contemplation. Anywhere that is quiet, more or less safe- whether by your hand or another's- and potent in dark magics will suffice. I personally chose the Screaming Cavern, but I have heard of other places... the Catacombs, the Purgatorium, the Great fortresses forged of pure hellkarium or towers paved with floating marble that drift across the sky. It matters not; demons do not discriminate.

It should remain unsaid that you are familiar with the seven demon ghosts. What is more debatable is your knowledge of the seven mortal sins: Sloth, Pride, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath and Greed.

No doubt your next question would be, why should any of this matter? why should i care about some withering texts for the blue bible?

My answer shall rely on the strength of your will. If you falter and would rather spare yourself the truth- and, for that matter, avoid spiritual suicide- I would recommend stopping here.

...Still reading? Perhaps you may one day be call the most powerful Soul Reaper, or perhaps you are simply an idiot... That remains to be seen.

The answer is far more complex and at once far simpler than you may think. Every Soul Reaper is aware that Blache is the God of wrath, but what is more esoteric knowledge is the fact that each of the demons that make up your power is a god itself

Do you see now?

This is why every soul bender is sentenced to a premature death: We are mortals who cling desperately to the strength of deities. Moreover, they are aware of this unfortunate truth.

There is a way to force the demons into submission , a way to control their hunger as well as their power. It is naturally, not without great risk: Should you fail to defeat them or escape their clutches, they will consume you a few years ahead of your destined expiration date.

As I said: it is spiritual suicide.

But, of course you've opened my journal and made it this far to test your mettle against the Demon Gods, have you not? So! Let us begin.

There are three things that you must always carry once you pass into the realm of Demons: the Blade, the Chalice and your experience as a warrior.

The Blade, of course is self explanatory: It is your weapon. Regardless of your affinity with the darkness, you are still a swordsman at heart. To wander into the other-world unarmed is to invite oblivion.

The Chalice, on the other hand, is your passageway- a vessel molded from pure iron and forge within heat generated by cubes of light and flame. Such an object – symbolic, as it is, of the living- will intrigue the demons; and guarantee their appearance, you must fill the chalice with your blood before inviting them forth.

And finally your experiences as a warrior whether you've realized it or not their is a reason a new soul bender cannot simply choice to become a soul reaper, it takes experiences. It takes fire to forge the strongest steel, and that's what you are. You are the steel forge through countless battles and encounters with the demon gods. Soul Reaper, it is important to remember that the greatest detector for their lies and trickery is you as you are now.

Simple, no?

If you intend to challenge the seven ghost, you must release them from the protective pentacles that bind them to your will. This alone is a dangerous feat: If you are unable to resist their temptations, they will be more than happy to consume you- but on the bright side you get a free trip into the other-world. I'm dead I'm allowed to make a joke or two.

But if you can resist them- if you can retain your soul, your identity, in their unbridled presence- then they will take notice. Or more precisely, they will take offense- and drag you down into the cold badlands of their world. It is there that you will face their trails one by one.

There will be no rest. There will be no mercy. Whether you have defeated or fled its predecessor makes no difference to any of them. They will lie, tempt, torture and seduce- for you are their plaything, and they hunger for your soul.

It is not a peaceful way to die.

But that doesn't concern you in the slightest, does it?

Now, I have one last thing of note before I am done: keep in mind the seven mortal sins knowing them will prepare you for what lies ahead.

Fare you will, Soul Reaper. Remember why you came to embrace the darkness.

Depth closed the Journal and stared at it for a few moments. Then- quickly, and decisively, before doubts could cloud his – mind he pulled out a chalice and wrenched his Katana from the ground.

Remember why I embraced the darkness. Depth thought to himself. How Could I forget?


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Origin

_**Chapter 2**_

Dark Origin

That was a Long time ago in another life, when i possessed a different name. Depth stared at the Katana in his grasp.

**Flashback**

**[**Play Fairy tail OST Past Story Extended on Youtube**]**

"He's a monster!" a village screams in panic.

"I knew it.. I knew keeping that demon around was a mistake!" another villager yelled with a dull ax raised overhead.

"His own parents... he really isn't human!" a lady screeched at the top of her voice.

The little boy stared at the mass group of people with anger in their eyes while holding items of all shapes and sizes in confusion. Covered in blood and a knife held tightly in his grip. Their words echoing in his head.

He tries to speak,"But I didn't..." but try as he might his word could not reach them.

"He's been taken over by the ghost demon Kazen. He'll kill us all." a man cries out in a panic.

"Listen to me! I'm not.." the boy exclaimed but again his words fell on deaf ears.

The boy falls to his knees and begins to weep over the lifeless body of a nameless man surrounded by ashes that he once called his home. In the blink of his home was destroyed, his parents were nowhere to be found, and all his comforts that little boys are accustomed to were gone. He had nothing.

The next day

Alone... I'm all alone the little boy thought to himself as he sat in his jail cell hands and feet chain to the bed where he slept awaiting his sentence to be determined for a crime he did not commit. He looked at his demon possessed arm and its unnatural color and he was consumed by hatred and sadness.

"I didn't... I didn't want this arm." he began to speak to himself, "Now because of it everyone thinks I.."

An older man enters the room the boy could tell by the look in his eye that he was not afraid. Rather a look of sadness or even sympathy. And then the boy saw it.

A demon arm slightly hidden by the cloak the man was wearing. The boy couldn't help but smile, and that smile inevitably turned to laughter. "Hey mister you're just like me." the boy said in a joyous tune.

The man smiled back but it was a hollow smile fueled by sadness rather than happiness. " You and I are similar yes. The difference is I am able to manipulate the powers within my arm, so that such horrible tragedies won't occur in my presents. And this" The man brought a sword into the boys view. The boy's only thought was is this man here to kill me.

The boys smile faded as his gaze move to the ground and he begin to speak," I don't know what they have told you but I didn't do. I would never hurt my own parents."

The look of sadness return to the old man's face, " Hurt... but your parents are... What is your name boy?"

The boy didn't realize it but it was the first time anyone had asked him his name during this ordeal, the villagers had all settled on calling him monster or demon. The boy answered, "my name... my name is Azrael."

The man continued, "Azrael is it, I'm sorry to tell your parents are no longer among the living." the shock in the young boy's face were apparent to all. Tears started slipping down his cheeks uncontrollably. The Man exhaled as the words Azrael yearned to hear were spoken. "So what happen?"

Azrael's voice was still shaking from the news of his parents death, "It was that man. He did all of this!" Azrael said as he balled his hands into fist. "He was always a drunk, always saying things like he wish I were dead, but this time he actually..." Azrael paused trying to get the words to come out, "He tried to kill me. Out of no where in the middle of the night there was a knock at the door. My dad opened the door and it was him. I don't even know his name! This time he was drunker than usual shaking a knife held over his head. He was saying things like I'm gonna kill that demon, my dad just kept telling him to just go home, but he wouldn't. And then." Azrael looked at the ceiling as continued, "Then he stabbed him, my father fell. My mom screamed as she grabbed me and ran into the bedroom hugging me tightly facing away for that man. She whispered something into my ear. I don't know how the fire got started but I know he did ." The boy paused, eyes locked in fear as if he were seeing it happen right in front of his eyes all over again. "He followed us into the bedroom." Azrael continued,"he screamed let go of that boy, my mom ignored him and just kept praying that's when he just... stabbed her. I could feel it, I could feel the life leaving my mother's body, but she didn't let go she just kept holding on to me with everything she had. And he just kept stabbing her again and again, I screamed for him to stop but he just wouldn't listen. My mom told me to run and so I did."

"My mom words echoed in my head as I ran. She told me to live on even if only for a bit longer. I tried to run out the front door but it was no good the fire had spread too much by then. The man walk out of the bedroom covered in blood. He walked towards me so very slowly an evil grin on his face. I knew I was going to die. Then there was a voice."

"So pathetic it said. But there was no one around." Azrael looked at the old man and saw that he knew exactly what he was talking about. He continued his story," It asked me it said, do you want to live. To live, that's what my mom told me to do, the very last guidance I would ever get from her. I screamed as loud as I could. I want... I want to live! Then suddenly all my fear turned into rage my vision turned red and my blood began to boil I've never felt anything like it. The next thing I know I was standing in a pile of ashes where my house use to be. That man dead at my feet. His weapon locked in my grip. I can't remember anything else."

The man's eyes turned from sadness to understanding, he spoke, "I see. Azrael, how old are you?"

"Seven" said Azrael in a confused tone.

The old man smiled, "That's about old enough to go on an adventure don't you think." Azrael still with the confusion on his face said nothing."Oh come on. When I was your age I dreamed of grand adventures like this, I'm going to take you to a friend of mine a grand master of the blade. He will teach you all that you need to know to control the new found power growing within you."

"But mister..." Azrael tried to speak

The old man continued his excited rant. "I even have another boy joining me on the same Journey, perhaps you and he could become friends."

Azrael shouted, "Mister!" The Old man finally heard the young boy, "Why would you do all this for me? I don't even know your name."

"Why... that simple we slayer's have to stick together." the Old man paused, "As for the name, you may call me GSD."


	3. Chapter 3 The Proving Grounds

_**Chapter 3**_

The Proving Grounds

**Flashback Continues**

**[**DFO Music Mirkwood on Youtube**]**

It had been three years of traveling to the major city of the far off continent of Arad. And in that time Azrael's skill had grown to the point where he could truly be called a slayer. He along with his older disciple of two years Raziel had grown in body and mind. The two of them had grown close, during their relentless training under GSD. During that time they were each others solace, although that doesn't mean they weren't without their share of problem.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Raziel roared as he cut down another goblin.

Azrael not wanting to be out done by his sibling disciple raised his katana and shouted, " Neutral Wave!" and destroyed a nearby shack the goblins had been using for shelter.

" Not bad, it never ceases to amaze me what you can do with that tiny stick you call a sword." Raziel smiled as he slammed his Great Sword into the chest of a Tau Warrior.

Azrael remarked, " If you were listening to GSD teachings, you'd know that a katana can manipulate magic properties better than your hunk of metal." Azrael used an upward thrust to launched a pair of goblins into the air then proceeded to jump after them. "Moon Slash!" He roared.

"Poor little Azrael. Didn't you hear, the judge is out. And bigger is better."Raziel Gloated while locked in a collision with a Tau Warrior. Suddenly a blade emerged from the creatures' chest, as the beast fell to it's knees Raziel could see Azrael Standing on the other side of it a small grin on his face. "Hey, I had him!" Raziel yelled.

Azrael spoke,"You're welcome. I think that's the last of them." sheathing his sword. Raziel jammed his blade into the ground and leaned up against it. Azrael continued,"You know I heard that at one time this forest was peaceful. Wonder what changed?"

Raziel answered, "Just look at your left arm and you'll have your answer."

"What?"Azrael said trying to keep his surprise hidden.

"The event that did this to us didn't stop there. It infected a good amount of the world. Lots of hidden, forgotten evils were awaken. Sometimes I think that was the true goal and we're just the byproduct."

Azrael looked at the blue sky overhead and said,"I see."

Raziel continued,"Then I realize that I'm just an unfortunate bystander forced to live with this curse same as you. What the heck do I know?"

Then suddenly,

Their was a rambling in the forest similar to a horde of animal stampeding but different. Then suddenly a growl was let out that shook the ground itself. Finally the Treeline that stood just before the two young slayers opened up and a great beast appeared.

"What the hell is that thing!" Raziel shouted. It looked a lot like a Tau Warrior only it was more than doubled in sized, It had a darker skin tone and no weapon to speak of. And its eyes were wilder, this creature wasn't a warrior at all, or maybe it was at one point but not anymore. It was a beast pure and simple. A Tau Beast.

The two young slayer grabbed their weapons and got their footing prepared for a fight,"GSD didn't say anything about this thing we should withdraw." Azrael yelled.

"Not a chance, this is a once in a life time opportunity to really test our metal."Raziel said as he charged in preparing to use a sword thrust. The Beast caught his blade and held on to as it stared Raziel down. "Impossible! It shouldn't be able to touch my blade with its bare hand."

The monster lifted the blade, Raziel still holding on to it until he and the beast were face to face. A huge whale of a roar was let out right in Raziel's face piercing his eardrums. Raziel let go of his sword and fell to the ground covering his ears in agony. The beast seized the opportunity to step on young slayer, Raziel cried out in pain. As the beast went in to step on him again he find the sharp end of a katana under his feet. Azrael proceeded to trust upward causing to creature to lose it balance and fall to the ground. Azrael grabbed Raziel and moved him a safe distant away while the beast found his way back to its feet.

"Raziel its no good. The only way we are gonna kill that thing is if we work together." Azrael noticed the confused look on his fellow disciples face,"Damn it, you can't hear me can you. Fine then I'll hold this thing off until you're back on your feet." Hopefully my magic attacks do more damage than your physical attacks Azrael thought to himself.

"Neutral Wave!" Azrael launched the attack that he had used earlier landing a direct hit right on the beast upper body. The monster quickly shook it off and began to walk through him. No effect Azrael thought. I don't normally like to use this move but if i'm gonna protect Raziel I have no choice.

Azrael focused the energy within his body and with a wave of his hand shouted, "Rise Kazen!" A circular magic talisman appeared on the ground with an orange ghostly figure in the center. GSD told me this move is a way to temporarily use the power of Kazan within me however because he is outside of my body he can't effect my mind. If I fight like this my body will be at a higher level. However their are a few downsides, but that won't matter. I'll beat him before I have to worry about that.

"Triple Slash." Azrael whispered, mine may not be as powerful as Raziel but that won't matter because mine is twice at fast. Big guys like him always have one weakness, their lower bodies'. Success. The monster fell over just as planned. If I can get my blade into his heart it'll be over, I win. Azrael jumped up into the air and used the Ashe fork technique. Just then the creature let out that mighty roar again. Azrael abandoned his technique because of the pain of it all. He fell to the ground only to found the creatures' fist waiting for him.

**[**Sad Piano Music Now Alone on YouTube**]**

Azrael flew back into a nearby tree, blood dripping from his brow. Darn it, he even knock me out of Kazan's talisman. And now the stress Kazan's magic has put on my body. I can't move. This is just like back then. As the beast stood up and began to walk toward him Azrael mind began to picture the death of his parents and how he could do nothing to save them. The last words of his mother rang in his ear. Live if only for a bit longer. Darn it, my vision is beginning to go black, I'm about to pass out.

Suddenly a voice in the darkness,"You again?" Azrael was confused, Kazan couldn't possible be communicating with him he manifested him out of his body. Azrael looked up to found the talisman had disappeared. "In need of dire help again? You know you shouldn't only contact me when you're about to die, I might get the wrong idea."

"Shut up. Get out. I don't need you!" Azrael screamed in his head,

"Yeah you seem to be doing a bang up job without me." Kazen mocked

"I'll found another way." Azrael replied

The beast was closer now, with each thumb upon the ground from the creature footsteps Azrael kept falling in and out of consciousness. When the beast was close enough it let out a howl and throw a punch right at Azrael's mid section.

Is this the end? Azrael thought to himself as he closed his eyes preparing for the impact

**[**Play Sword Art Online Music Extended Got to Win Anime Version on YouTube**]**

When all of the sudden the sound of steel and a howl of pain.

"Rise Kazen."

Azrael open his eyes to see that Raziel was up and managed to cut the beast's arm off mid-punch. Not only that he had manifested his own Kazen spirit to strengthen Azrael's body.

"Raziel?" Azrael said smiling

"Your welcome." Raziel said grinning

"What do you think you are doing? I had him."said Azrael

"Okay smart ass. Lets finish this." says Raziel

Both of their facial expression changed from playful to determination. They both begin to move hard and fast each knowing what the other would do, not one word was spoken. Raziel occupied the creature's remaining arm while Azrael attacked its weak Legs again. The beast fell over like a ton of bricks. Azrael began to climb high into the trees.

Raziel leaped over the Creature and shouted, "" Here we go! This is the final attack, Cross Gore!" As Raziel finished the preparations for his long range attack the creature let out an all too familiar roar and Raziel was knock out of the sky, holding on to his ears for dear life as he shouted," Now!"

The monster looked up to see the second swordsman had jumped even higher than the first, and whats more he was headed right for Raziel's attack preparation.

"Bet you can't use that roar so soon can ya. Cross Ghostly Gore! (Cross Gore + Ghost Slash) " Azrael's voice thundered throughout the forest. And the Tau Beast final cry didn't take too long to follow.

Raziel lays on the ground ears still ringing from their encounter. Azrael walked over to him, he stunk his katana in the ground to keep from falling over. As they looked at each other they began to laugh, ending their celebration with a high five.

Not to far away

"I told you, they are the ones." GSD said to a mysterious man

"That remains to be seen. The prophecy stated that you would find two of them, same as me. It didn't say when, nor was a description given. We can only hope." The mysterious lasts words echos as he breaks the line of sight into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4 Legends and Legacies

_**Chapter 4**_

Legends and Legacies

**Flashback Continues**

**[**Play Bahn Hafen on YouTube**]**

"Are we their yet, Old man!" Raziel yelled in a rather annoyed tone.

"We'll be there in a second. Why can't you be more like Azrael and enjoy the moment." GSD responded equally as annoyed at Raziel complaining.

"Azrael is just as bored as me, he just doesn't have nerve the say anything " Raziel replied.

GSD looked at Azrael for conformation, but Azrael tried to avoid direct eye contact as to hide his true feelings. GSD spoke,"You young people today are so impatient."

"Can you blame us, we've only been traveling to this place for the past three years of our lives." Raziel snapped.

"Has it really been that long?" GSD said looking to the sky as if for some kind of conformation.

"Damn right it has!" Raziel snapped again.

Azrael smiled at the conversation of two. He hoped that this new home, as GSD called it, wouldn't change the two people he had come to care about the most in this world.

Raziel continued,"So whats the name of this guild? Was it Demon Slayer or Dragon Wanderers or something like that..."

1 hour later

As the party came over the overpass a massive fort of a building came into view. Although big there weren't many dungeon fighters around it.

"Halt! who goes there?" a voice shouted from a nearby bush. The two young slayer place their hands on their sword ready for battle. GSD merely stood there and smiled.

Out of the brush a young boy and girl appeared with sticks drawn as if there were swords. The boy yelled," You're not Dragon Warriors, I've never seen any of you before." It was difficult to tell at first but both of these children were slayers or would be soon. Azrael took notice of them, they weren't much younger than him a year or two at he most. Both had black hair and green eyes they were probably related but there was no way to tell for sure.

"Ariel and Zadkiel, my you've grown."GSD spoke.

"You... you know our names old man?" The little girl questioned.

Just then a swordsman came into view,"please don't pay those two any mind, their just doing their job, after all they are Dragon Warriors."

"Azrael. Raziel. This is the man I wanted you the meet this is the man that will teach you to quiet the raging demon within you this is Aganzo." GSD smirked.

Later...

"Its not much but I'll be happy to welcome the two of you here. We could never have enough young ones around the guild halls" said Aganzo.

"Two... but what about GSD?" Azrael asked with a frown on his face.

"As much as I'd like to stay I still have other young slayers like yourself to save from the darkness within them?" GSD confronted his young student.

"I see... but what about our teachings?" Azrael questioned.

"Azrael, you have learned all I can teach you in terms of being a proper slayer. As for Raziel that a different story. GSD teased.

"Hey I heard that Old man!" Raziel shouted.

"Ready to continue the tour?" Aganzo asked

"Yeah." Azrael responded. "So what exactly does it mean to be a Dragon Warrior anyway?"

Aganzo stop and faced the boy."I wish more in our ranks ask questions like that. You see the Dragon Warriors are a guild yes. But we have a higher propose than most. You see the Dragon Warriors exist to serve the four Dragons."

"Dragons?" Azrael said rather confused.

"Yes and No." Aganzo continued, "When a say dragons I don't mean actual winged dragons, the dragons I'm referring to are slayers." Azrael place his right hand on his left at he looked at his demon arm. "Yep slayers like you and me. Its said that one day four slayers will rise and use the power of this accursed arm to destroy Kazan and his influence forever more so it is said that each will draw from a different element of the four core elements. Do you know them?"

"Yea; Water, Fire, Light and Darkness" Azrael answered.

"Very good." said Aganzo. "Also you may have noticed we are rather small right now, that's because the guild recuilters often target quality over quantity,"

"I feel sorry for the dragon of darkness." Azrael said without thinking.

"Why is that?" Aganzo said quite interested in what the boy had to say.

"Because it sounds to me, everytime he uses his power he'll be pulled closer and closer to the darkness, a power like that..." Azrael paused to put his thoughts into words,"His gotta be suffering."

"That may be" Aganzo said placing his hand on Azrael's shoulder as he responds to the young slayer, "But a true hero would embrace the darkness so that those of us who fear it don't have to."


	5. Chapter 5 Submit

_**Chapter 5**_

Submit

**Flashback Continues**

**[**Play Halo 3 ODST Soundtrack Deference for Darkness on YouTube**]**

Seven years Later.

"Why... Why would you do this?" Azrael said as he dropped to his knees.

Raziel spoke no words he merely grinned, as if spitting in Azrael face.

"I thought... I thought we were happy. We finally had everything... Everything two monsters like us could ever ask for. A home, a family, a future." Azrael words fell on deaf ears.

Raziel began to walk towards him, however inside of those eyes, those terrifying scarlet red eyes Azrael saw nothing that resembled the eyes of the friend he used to know. "Are you really okay with this!" Azrael shouted, Raziel walked right pass him as if he were a rat crawling around on the floor beneath his notice."Our entire lives we've been trying to prove to everyone that slayer are human just like everyone else. We feel happiness and joy as well as fear and hurt. Are you listening to me?" Raziel picked up his great sword that stood straight up in a pile of rabble where the guild hall use to be. "Raziel!"Azrael shouted all the hope leaving his voice.

Raziel faced his sibling disciple and began to walk not one word left his lips. Until he was 1.. 2.. 3 steps pass Azrael. "Tell me Azrael, are you afraid of me?" asked Raziel.

"What? What kind of question is that?" Azrael snapped

"I think its a rather appropriate question, considering I've just destroyed everything you've ever cared about. Or, are you still hanging on to some kind of pathetic belief that you'll make me see reason or something like that?" Raziel mocked.

Azrael hesitated for a moment then said, "Of course I'm not afraid of you."

"I see." Raziel responded, "Then why?"

"Why, what?" Azrael said a bit confused.

"Why did you let the attacker of your guild just walk by you, not once but twin, without so much as an insult." a monstrous smile appeared on Raziel face. "Could it be that you've enjoyed watching the fate that befell your guild or possibly could it be that you were intrigued by the powers I've acquired?"

"Neither. it's because you're..." was all Azrael had time to say before he was interrupted by Raziel.

"Because I'm what? I knew it! You are hoping that in my heart of hearts or some dumb shit like that I'm truly the same person you know and love, but face facts Azrael, you and I have been slipping apart for a long time now. And in my darkest hour when I was filled with fear and loneliness the only one I found solace in was the Demon Lord Kazen!" Raziel expression changed, no longer bliss and ecstasy for destruction, but rage. Rage at its most primal and base form. "But, if you still don't believe me, I'd be more than than happy to prove it to you."

Raziel turned to face Azrael then in a soft voice, almost a whisper, the words 'blood sword' escape his lips. He's too close Azrael thought to himself I don't have enough time to dodge it.

Just then a black figure emerged from the shadow between the two slayers. Raziel's attack piercing his stomach.

**[**Play Mass effect 3 I'm Proud of You Extended Version on YouTube**]**

"Aganzo?!" Azrael Shouted as he eyes grew large.

"Aganzo. How fortunate for me." Raziel said as he exploded his technique while still in Aganzo abdomen,"You were one of the ones I was worried about running into the most. But now look things turned out. Today must be my lucky day."

As Aganzo began to fall to the ground Azrael placed his arms beneath him to soften the impact.

"Aganzo." Azrael spoke softly trying to not to agitate Aganzo's wound more than necessary. "Why? Why did you... save me? Why did you do it?"

"I mean I'm.. he and I came here together. So don't you hate me? Your guild, your life's dreams their all..."Arzael spoke trying to stop the tears from escaping with all his might, but he just couldn't.

In Aganzo eyes for a second Azrael could see the truth, it was as if Aganzo was screaming 'How could you be so foolish?' Barely breathing Aganzo answered," Because you and Raziel and even Ariel and Zadkiel you brought so much life and wonder to the guild. Before you four arrived I was merely existing. It wasn't until you got there that I truly began to live."

The Tears still pouring down Azrael's face as he yelled,"Shut the hell up old man! You sound like an old man on his resting bed. Save you energy, you're gonna make it through this."

Aganzo raised his hand as Azrael grabbed and held onto it as if it were Aganzo anchor to this world. "Azrael." Aganzo spoke,"Don't let things end like this. And please 'cough'... take care of Raziel." Azrael sat there a few moment before he lay the unconscious Aganzo on the floor. As he walked toward Raziel; sword finally drawn, eyes finally fierce, and heart filled with resolve.

I will fulfill you last request Aganzo. I will take care of Raziel, Azrael thought to himself.

Raziel laughed,"What a fool! Now that's what I call throwing your life away. Aganzo was the only one who possessed the power to stand in my way. His sacrifice won't make any different in the slightest. If I wished it, none of you would be leaving here ali... "

**[**Play Sword Art Online Confront Battle on YouTube**]**

"Shut the hell up!" Azrael shouted as he punched Raziel in the face sending him flying into a nearby tree. Raziel let out a gasp of pain. "While you wanted to talk, now lets talk!" Azrael said as he sheathed his blade.

"What the hell are you talking about now Azrael?" Raziel said in confusion.

Azrael did not responded he simply looked at the ground lips moving but voice too soft for Raziel to hear what was being said.

"Finally gone insane have we? Unless." Raziel ran towards Azrael as fast as he could then suddenly. Azrael erupted in a hurricane of crimson energy forcing Raziel to stay at a distance.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Azrael roared with eyes of Scarlet as the reddish energy around his body became more powerful and unstable.

That fool Raziel thought he means to become a berserker without the ritual using the Overpowering Soul Crystal without that crystal, he will completely lose himself to Kazen. All essence of Azrael will be gone forever. Guess he decided to off himself. Makes my job easier. At this rate he'll have no more intelligence than the goblins of Grand Flores. Maybe I'll keep him around, he could make an amusing pet.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Azrael raged out of control.

**[**Play Mass Effect 3 I was Lost Without You Extended on YouTube**]**

Inside Azrael's Mind

"Right this way. The answer to all your problems is right this way." Kazen voice whispering sweet words into Azrael's ears."Right this way."

What's that bright red light up ahead Azrael thought to himself, its so warm and inviting, I feel like I could lose myself to it.

Is this what Raziel felt? No wonder he choice this path, it feels as though: all the pain, all the hurt, all the worry will just fade away as soon as I get to that light but, I'm so tired. I can't get there alone. Thank you Kazen for helping me throw away all this pain and suffering. For helping me found my true path in life.

"Whats this?" Kazen yelled surprisingly.

That's strange I've stopped moving. I could have sworn Kazen was pulling me from my right hand . And if Kazen holding my right hand than who is holding my left. Azrael looked back and what he show opened his eyes.

"Mom and Dad too." Azrael said as they came into view though they were surrounded by blackness. "What are you doing here? Of course, Kazen told me he could make all my dreams come true you must be apart of that." Azrael moved closer to them to in order to embraced them.

"Fool! This isn't my doing!" Kazen shouted angrily.

Well if it wasn't you than what is this? Azrael thought but was too far into bliss to stop himself from moving towards he would-be parents.

SLAP!

Azrael face was stuck in disbelief. Why would a figment of his imagination, a figure created only from the positive thoughts and hopes associated with his mother; slap him?

"So this is how you want it to end, Azrael?" his mother shouted."Your entire life you've fought off this creature's advances, and in the end you just give in."

Azrael tried to avoid looking his mother in the eye. "You don't understand mother. Raziel's stronger than me, faster than me, and above all he's more experienced. He's just the better warrior."

"But you're the better person, my son." his father added,"I've seen you do the impossible before, you're mother and I have always been watching over you."

"Blasted humans!" Kazen roared,"No matter how close I get to calming his soul there is always someone there to stand in my way."

"And there will continue to be because, Azrael is just the type of person to attract and befriend strong individual." his mom said smiling, "and even when he is in his darkest hour those friends will always be there."

Azrael eyes grew large and suddenly the blackness cleared and he could see all his friends. Ariel and Zadkiel. Aganzo and GSD. Even people he befriended in town like Seria and Delilah. Azrael dropped his head in shame realizing his foolishness. "I'm so sorry everyone, in my rage I gave into my hatred, I hope you can forgive me, I lost sight of what truly mattered. But I'll never loss sight of it again!"

Azrael tighten his grip on Kazen as he said,"I'm sorry mom... dad, I should have been strong enough to protect you back then."

His mother smiled and said,"The only thing we've ever wanted from you is for you to be our little boy. And just look at the man you've become, you simply must drive all the girl crazy."

Azrael blushed as a smile found it way onto his face.

"As for you Kazen." Azrael turned his gaze to the demon ghost,"I have to apologize to you too. I'm afraid I'm going to have to back out of our little bargain. I cannot allow myself to be controlled by the likes of you. Now Submit!"

**[**Play Fairy Tail Invoke Magic on Youtube**]**

Back in reality

The eruption of crimson energy surrounding Azrael began to calm. Eyes boiling red he unsheathed his sword once again, however this time a ray of energy was released targeting Raziel. Raziel jumped out of the way. "Nice try but... what's this?" was all Raziel could say. As a miracle unfolded right before his eyes. Azrael eyes once crimson now glew a soft violet, his hair turned snow white and, the unstable red aura around his body grew dark and controlled. "You mean to tell me you force Kazen to submit to you... With willpower alone."

As he is now his power doesn't resemble a Berserker in the slightest, Raziel thought to himself, his powers are a lot more similar to...

"To a Soul Bender."Azrael said in sad tone,"Even with all that you've done, I can still tell what you're thinking. I guess you haven't changed as much as you claim to have."

"You've always known exactly how to piss me off!" Raziel shouted as he lifted his great sword.

"You're one to talk!" Azrael yelled preparing to attack.

**Flashback Ends**

We fought that day, but the battle was far was from over. After that Raziel and I both embarked on journeys of our own, he was in search of power, and I was in search of revenge. Both knowing that at some point our paths would converge. Only then would we found out who's resolve was stronger.

Aganzo manage to survive, however he'll never be able to fight at a level near where he once did. I heard he took to drinking after he recovered, late night after late night at the tavern. As for Ariel and Zadkiel they both stayed back to try and get the guild up and running again, apparently what little members we did have either went to other guilds or gave up on dungeon fighting all together. In that time they both choice to follow the path of the sword. Ariel became a Sword Master, and Zadkiel a Blade Master, may they never have to deal with Kazan's influence again.


	6. Chapter 6 Bremen's Trial

_**Chapter 6**_

Bremen's Trial

**[**Play Gentle Rain on YouTube**]**

"And so it begins." Depth said as he grabbed the blade of his katana when his free hand, and in one quick motion blood was dripping into the chalice below.

The Demons came swiftly.

He had called to them, demanding their audience, promising them a feast beyond their wildest desires. He had unshackled the binds and erased the runes. They came, swirling around him pulling at his hair, whispering soft promises in his ears, making him drunk with power and fear.

Fear.

"No!" he shouted fighting back. They sensed his resistance and pressed in relentlessly. Still they tugged and he swatted their fingers away; still they whispered, and he yelled over their voices.

Then- suddenly- they yielded, screaming their hatred and disbelief.

Depth smiled grimly. He knew they had accepted his challenge.

The demons circled him, moving faster and faster, cloaking him in a veil of shadows. Their hands once velvety and soft, clawed at his soul. Coldness washed over him and his vision blurred until all he could see was blackness.

Moments later

Depth opened his eyes and discovered that he could see.

The realization came as somewhat of a shock to him: If he could see, that meant he were conscious. And if he were conscious that meant he was alive.

Or... perhaps I really am dead, but I haven't realized that yet..

A ghost sigh hissed past his ear and Depth rolled to his feet, reaching for his katana-

And reached for it again, only to find that his hand closed over nothing. He felt a surge of panic and glanced down, his eyes locking on an empty sheath.

Regardless of you affinity with the darkness, you are still a swordsman at heart. To wander into the other-world unarmed is to invite oblivion.

Cold sweat beaded Depth's Brow as he spun around, fearful of an ambush- until he realized that he was all alone, and there was no demon preparing to consume him. There was only the echo of deep, rhythmic breaths. Depth sighted shakily, then picked himself up and surveyed his surroundings.

He stood on a road that snaked into a nearby village surrounded by gentle rolling hills. Depth felt as if he had seen this place before, perhaps in a dream that he could no longer remember. The sky was a grayish sickly green, like the rest of the landscape; hazy white light poured down from over-head, but there was no sun. There was only the breathing that undulated around him in soft gusts.

Depth kicked the dirt in disgust, "Spooked by the wind." he muttered; "and lost my sword... What in the nine circles of hell am I going to do now?"

When suddenly in the distance, he saw a blaze erupted from the village below. He decided not to worry about his blade for the moment and investigate the fire thinking someone may need his help.

As he approached the village, off in the distance he heard one villager yell in a panic,"He's a monster!"

"I knew it.. I knew keeping that demon around was a mistake!" another villager shouted

"His own parents... he really isn't human!" an elder woman screeched.

Depth's tongue grew numb as he understood the sight unfolding right before his eyes. A sight he hoped to never see again.

"But I didn't..." The young boy screamed but the villagers would have none of it.

"He's been taken over by the ghost demon Kazan. He'll kill us all." a man cries out in a panic.

"Listen to me! I'm not.." The young boy yelled, but again his words fell on deaf ears.

What's going on? But that's me. Depth thought to himself. Suddenly a gust of hazy green wind washed over him, and he found himself in an even more unsavory position. Inside the home where only just a few seconds ago he saw burn to the ground.

"This is my old house." Depth said to himself analyzing his surroundings. "Mom's here, Dad too." a smiled creeped itself onto Depth's face. Then suddenly a knock at the door. Depth realizing what would come next ran to the door, placing his body in front of it, he yelled,"Don't open it! There's a madman on the other side of this door!"

As his dad moved to open the door, his hand passed right though Depth's body, not only that he didn't respond to anything Depth had said, it were as if he were not even there.

As the door open and Depth saw the face of his parents murderer he flew into a rage, swinging his fist at the man, but never making contact. "What the hell is this!" Depth shouted.

And again just like before he witnessed his Father hit the ground blood soaking the living-room floor. His mother grabbed the young Azrael and ran into the bedroom.

"No! Stay back!" Depth shouted, moving between the man and the bedroom door, but the man could not hear him. The man grabbed a piece of firewood in the fireplace and threw it on the remains of Azrael's father.

"Bastard!" Depth Screamed as he moved to punch the man again, but again his fist could not reach him. Rage fueling Depth's movement he began to cry. "I'm strong now, ain't I. But I still can't save them." Depth fell to his knees in despair as he heard a scream from the bedroom the last scream his mother would ever utter.

Just then the young Azrael exited the bedroom, eyes filled with fear and heart racing. As the man approached him. Then as if for no apparent reason the child screamed.

"I want... I want to live."

And for a second nothing happened. Then the boys eyes ignited in crimson red and a red aura surrounded him as if he were on fire. The fear in the nameless man's face was more than apparent, without thinking he ran in and charged the boy trying to pierce his heart. Suddenly, the boy held out his right hand and stopped the full grown man dead in his tracks by the blade of the knife. Then the young boy plunged his demon possessed arm into the man's abdomen killing him instantly. A small grin on the boys face.

Depth was surprised, these can't be my memories, I don't remember what happened after Kazen took over. What's going on?

The man's lifeless body fell to the floor, as the Young Azrael eyes moved towards Depth as his grin disappeared and his eyes turned green then he began to speak, "This is all your fault. You allowed our parents to die because you didn't give into Kazen sooner. If you had they'd still be here. Why didn't you use your abilities to kill him? You didn't really make any serious attempt to save them did you? Wanna know why?" A smile appeared young Azrael's face." It's because you're a demon just like me."

Depth thoughts were racing, is this a nightmare? Or perhaps I really did die, is this Hell?


	7. Chap7 Relentless Envy vs Fighting Spirit

_**Chapter 7**_

Relentless Envy vs Fighting Spirit

**[**Play Gentle Rain on YouTube**]**

"Your truth is in the darkness." The young Azrael said as an evil grin took hold of his face. The embers still consuming the room around them.

Depth said nothing still in stock of his current situation.

"You mean you still haven't figured it out yet, and I even went through the trouble of appearing in this form to save time." Depth eyes grew large as he began to understand. Young Azrael continued, "Just follow the cold shiver going down your shine. The feeling at your core. The shape of your truth. I'm the true you."

"That can't be. Your some kind of spirit aren't you?" Depth muttered still trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"Deny it all you want, it won't change reality. I am you. With one small difference, I'm the you the seven demons acknowledge. The True Azrael. And we are Envy." Young Azrael said as the smile on his face grew wilder.

"I get it. This is some kind of test." said Depth the confidence returning to his voice. "So all I have to do is get rid of this kid and..."

"And what? You think you'll be rewarded for killing a child. Maybe you're more of a demon than you care to admit!" Young Azrael yelled.

"I don't have to kill you, I just have to chase you out." Depth responded.

"How do you plan to do that? I'm a part of you, and last time I checked, we are not an Exorcist. Regardless, I'm not going to let you threw me away, you faker." the young Azrael pointed at Depth. To Depth it were as if the child hand were going right through him.

"Faker. Last time I checked you were the one claiming to be apart of me. Giving into the demons and losing myself, I would never do that! I couldn't!" Depth shouted.

"Try to convince me all you want to, but you're only trying to convince yourself." The demon child's facial expression swiftly changed from evil bliss to a look of deep sorrow." You can say whatever you like, but I know what you really feel. I know all too well."

Depth heart sunk as he recognized the expression on the child's face, an expression he knew all too well. Suddenly Depth was bombarded with memories of seclusion and loneliness. He couldn't hide his sadness.

"Ah." the child said, "What is it that the call me now? Oh yeah Dungeon Fighter. Those people suddenly changing their tunes and treating us like a hero, It was as if those same people hadn't spent years looking down on us for being possessed by a demon. For something we had no control over whatsoever."

"I can't trust them. They'll just betray me one day anyway." The child forced a smile as he explained,"Its better if I never trust them to begin with. Don't try to deny those are our true feelings."

"Is it possible?" Depth said talking to himself. He had completely dropped his guard and was staring at the ground in a daze. The child's voice relentlessly tearing at his sanity.

"I know what's in your heart. Envy. That what we are." young Azrael's eyes moved to the ceiling still being engulf by flames."Why is it always me? Why did my parents have died. Why was I born with this curse. This misfortune. Why couldn't I just be normal like the other kids in the village. Maybe then I'd have friends." Depth fell to his knees not one word left his lips as the boy continued,"Fine than, if I can't have friends, than I'll hate those who do. If I can't have a happy home, I'll despise those who do. And I'm force to live with this misfortune, I'll use it to become strong! Stronger than anybody else! For once, they'll want what I have! For once, what I possess will be beyond their reach and not the other way around. Don't try to deny it!"

"Maybe." Depth finally spoke.

"That's why you're the fake, you're so busy being wrapped up in what others expect you to be, you refuse to be what you really are!" The child began to calm, " You don't know when you'll get tired of being the fake that you are, and decide to go down a path far more similar to, Oh I don't know, Raziel. How can the seven demon gods ever trust you, when you can't even trust yourself."

The thought of being compared to Raziel filled Depth with rage to the point where he wanted to burst. However, he remained silent. What If what this demon child was saying was the truth. What if he had be putting on a front this entire time. But, what really scared him was what if he got tired of putting on said front, and he became the very thing he set out to destroy. Doubt began to cloud Depth's thoughts.

"You know as well as I do, we never had what It takes to defeat all seven ghost. We just don't have the spirit to do it." young Azrael said quietly.

"Spirit to do it.. Don't have the spirit." Depth whispered to himself. "Fighting Spirit."

**Flashback**

"Ugh!" Azrael shouted after being tossed through the air.

"Come On!" Aganzo taunted, "Is that all ya got."

Azrael made his way to his feet and proceeded to exit the training area. "Where ya going? Where's your fighting spirit?" Aganzo shouted in confusion.

"I think I left it somewhere on the pavement when you dropped me." Azrael joked.

Suddenly Aganzo expression became very serious as he said, "Then go and get it."

Azrael was bewildered, as Aganzo continued,"Listen up Azrael their is a lesson that all warriors must learn sooner or later and I think its about time for you learnt it."

Azrael was intrigued by the serious look in Aganzo's eyes, so he made sure to listen intently."Their is one thing a warrior must possess before he engages in any type of serious confrontation. And that aspect is trust. Otherwise known as your fighting spirit."

"The fighting spirit is... Trust." Azrael said still not completely understanding.

Yes, but not just any old type of trust. This particular type of trust is within you. Its the trust you have in your own abilities. In your own path. Before you can take down any foe you have to be firm in what you are fighting for, and trust that you have the ability to come out on top.

Aganzo could see that Azrael understood what he was saying by the look in his eyes. "But" Azrael added, "What about when your fighting spirit isn't enough? What if you doubt your ability to succeed?"

Aganzo smiled as he responded,"That's when you borrow the trust that your friends and allies have in you. Because if they know you like I do, they'll know you'll succeed."

**Flashback Ends**

Depth eyes left the ground and moved to the eyes of his would-be younger self. Young Azrael immediately notice the change in the look of his eye. The fact that all the doubt had suddenly disappeared. All the demon child could think was what could have changed?

"I've decided." Depth said seemingly out of nowhere.

The young Azrael grew impatient,"What? What could you possibly have decided?"

"I'm surprised you don't know seeing as you know me better than anyone." Depth joked. "But if you must know I've decided to trust in my fighting spirit, in my abilities to triumph."

"hahaha you've got to be kidding me. As if it actually worked like that, as if you can just decide to abandon the darkness within your heart." the child laughed.

"The thing is, I didn't decide to to abandon the darkness, I decided to accept it." Depth declared as he balled his hands into fist."I get it. I don't have the perfect background. Heck, a lot of people in my position would have been driven insane. And, I also understand you were right I can't trust myself, not completely anyway, there will always be apart of me that wants to embrace the dark desires within me."

"But," Depth continued, "What I can believe in is the trust my friends place in me, for that trust I am on an eternal quest to prove it has not been misplaced. Its as simple as that, I know I will not wither. And even if I do I know they'd all drag me back to the light."

The demon child became enraged,"What good are friends. What's the point of something like that? Nobody understands you but me." Suddenly the child's body began to disappear. Slowly but surely he was becoming ashes along with the house around them.

"You can't leave me like this!" The Child shouted," Its was so hard, so painful, everyday a living nightmare. I'm the only one who will ever truly understand you! Don't trust anyone else!" Depth began to walk toward the young boy step by step. "Stay away!" The boy shouted "Don't please. Don't throw me away! Don't throw me away!"

"Why?... After all they put us through. How could you possibly trust them." The young boy tried to get away but the fire had completely surrounded the two, there was nowhere to hide. "For so long, the spirits told me I was the real Azrael. I can't be the one that disappears, I can't be the fake."

Suddenly Depth pulled the boy into a deep embrace as he told the child,"Would you quit quiet down, I told I was accepting the darkness, you're not going to disappear. You're going to go back and be what you've always been. Apart of me, only this time I swear I'll be stronger for the two of us. I know we'll... I'll be okay."

Suddenly The boy's eyes erupted and emerald lights filled the room. The the child spoke but in a voice Depth had never heard before, it wailed,"I, Hazy- Eyed Bremen Acknowledge you as my master! Whether the chains of fate can be broken. It all depends on your will." A greenish light similar to the light that filled the room appeared on Depth demon arm as the child vanished in his grasp. When the light finally vanished what remained was the rune of Bremen that Depth erased when he began the ritual, it had returned. Finally a doorway appeared shaded in crimson lights.

"I know that light!" Depth shouted as he dashed through the opening without thinking twice. "Its him... Kazen!"


	8. Chapter 8 Kill or be Killed

**Chapter 8**

Kill or be Killed

As the light cleared, and Depth vision started to return to him, he quickly took notice of his environment. It didn't take long for him to realize that this setting was all too familiar.

"I know this. This looks like the training grounds at the Dragon Warrior Guild Hall." Depth said to himself,"Or at least it used to be before..." Depth stopped himself realizing there was nobody around.

Suddenly a voice.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? It appears a disgusting human has wondered someplace where he does not belong. Now you wouldn't be looking for little old me would you?" Depth heard the voice from behind him, a chill went down his spine. But he knew this voice, unlike the other spirits who would rarely speak for themselves, he never seemed to get this on to shut up.

"Kazen. You're one to talk about places you don't belong. These are my memories and mine alone. And yet this second time I've had to come face to face with my past, and this is only the second test." Depth declared as he turned to face the demon god. "What the hell?"

Like Bremen before him, Kazen had assumed a new form. However this one was not a younger version of Depth. It was his mirror image, with one slight difference, his eyes were scarlet red and a red aura circled him.

"Incorrect!" Kazen shouted,"From the moment I've became a part of you, which is as far back as you can remember, I've shared your memories, your sensations, your life. These are not your memories. They're ours."

"I'm flattered, you know they say imitation is the greatest form compliment." Depth joked.

"Laugh about it all you want, I've already accepted my fate." Kazen continued,"You see normally when a slayer becomes a Berserker and I gain control over their existence a part of them changes to reflect my appearance, but when a slayer becomes a Soul Bender and gains control over me, My appearance change to reflect them, but only inside your soul. You can can even go as far as saying I've lost for the time being."

"You make it sound like its some kind of game: kill or be killed." Depth stated.

"Eat or be eaten. You're starting to get it." Kazen added,"Or maybe you already do. I mean why else would you be here. And don't say something stupid like this where the portal lead me. No! I mean why are you here. Why did you decide to awaken?"

"What are you an idiot, I did it because I had to." Depth yelled not completely understanding the question.

"Because you had to, That's apart of it but I'm afraid you've failed in seeing the entire picture." Kazen corrected him,"Have you've ever stop to think why you had to."

Depth stop for a moment to consider his course of action until now.

"I'll save you the brain cells." Kazen said,"You're here because you hit a fork in the road, a place where you found that your abilities as a soul bender were no longer increasing. You desired to fight stronger and stronger opponents, so you aimed to make yourself stronger isn't that right."

"I already know that." Depth interrupted Kazen harshly.

"I see." Kazen stated "but have you realized that the first ones your list enemies to defeat are the seven demon ghost. And you like it that way don't you."

"Are you suggesting?" Depth uttered finally understanding what the demon ghost was trying to tell him. "Look, if I didn't have to go through your stupid test to become a Soul Reaper, I wouldn't even be here."

"You'd like to believe that wouldn't you." Kazen said as a devilish grin made his way to his face."I'm not going to beat around the brush here. You're wrong. The only reason you came here is to fight. You're here to prove to the seven demon gods that you are their better. Such an arrogant human, you wish to deal in the affairs of gods. But you'll only be crushed in our wake."

"Are you done yet?" Depth said eyes lock on Kazen.

"I see." Kazen said,"It appears we've been together too long, I can tell what you thinking just by the look in your eye. You want to get things started don't you."

"And I've learned a thing or two about you as well." Depth added,"For example I know you don't intend to let me pass your test even if it kills you."

"Ha! Am I a really so predictable."Kazen laughed,"Its time I made you pay for the humiliation I suffered that day you became a Soul Bender. You were the only person to gain control over the darkness with willpower alone, and you will be the last."

"Miracles happen everyday Kazen. You should keep an open mind." Depth said.

"Oh I will, I'll be sure to keep your cracked skull under my pillow at night to help me sleep!" Kazen shouted.

Depth ignored him and asked, "So what kind test will I be facing? Am I suppose to turn you into my best friend or something."

"No. However you might find my trail is just as difficult." Kazen continued, "For you see, I am Kazen and my Lust for power is absolute, to pass my test need only defeat me in battle. No Tricks." Kazen drew a sword and to Depth's surprise it was the sword he had lost some time earlier in Bremen's realm.

"Bastard, you mean to take me on with my own katana!" Depth yelled he balled his hands into fist.

"What sword do you mean? Do you mean this one in my hand? Or do you mean the one right in front of you?" Kazen said the smile on his face grew larger.

And as if by magic Depth found his Katana right in front of him standing straight up out of the ground. He grabbed it and got into a combat stance.

"I told you Azrael, we've shared a life. What's mine is yours and what yours is mine!" Kazen Jumped into the air on top of Depth. Soon the two were in a collision.

Moments later.

"Cross Gore!" Kazen yelled Depth in his sights.

Depth had faced this attack before, because it was a somewhat a long range attack its overall power would weaken once it was released. He knew his technique could definitely cut through it."Ghost slash!" Depth shouted.

Collision. Depth could feel the cross gore, pushing him back, how was this possible. This attack was far too weak to take his ghost slash head on. He rolled to left out of the way of the cross gore to avoid any serious damage.

Depth rolled to his feet and began to run toward Kazen as he whispered,"Phantasmal Slayer." Nothing Happened. Now Depth was wide open.

Kazen noticed the opening and quickly took advantage of it, saying,"Blood Sword." suddenly a sword appeared in Kazen's left hand as well. Both sword heading for Depth arms.

Depth thought quickly you're not the only one who can conjure a second sword. He shouted,"Black Inferno Sword!" as he opened his free hand, however no blade materialized. What the... he thought as he used his katana to parry one of the blades. But he couldn't avoid the second, the uppermost part of his left arm was now bleeding. "Damn it! No Phantasmal Slayer, No Black Inferno Sword, What the hell did you do to me."

"What I did? I think you're mistaken, Its what you did!" Kazen shouted the grin on his face bigger than ever. Depth glared at him trying figure out why his powers weakened, no more like why his powers were gone. "Its simple really look at your demon arm, see how it only has one rune on it. Well that's the root of your problem. Phantasmal Slayer is a technique you borrow from Keigo and the Black Inferno Sword is part of Kalla's power. Neither of which are with you now I'm afraid. As for your ghost slash earlier that can easily be explained as well. With only one spirit under your control at the moment all your Soul Bender techniques have been weakened by over 60 percent."

"Is that so? So I guess my Soul Bender powers are all but useless right now." Depth said as he finished wrapping his wound with part of his scarf that he had torn off.

"What? Were using that time I was explaining the hopelessness of your situation to dress you're wound?" Kazen asked a little annoyed.

"Well you just enjoy talking so much, I knew I'd have plenty of time." Depth answered. "Listen up Kazen cause I'm going to tell you something that I believe you've forgotten. Do you remember how old I was when I became a Soul Bender?"

Kazen spoke,"You couldn't have been older than 18. But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Correction, I was 18 and I'm not done." Depth continued," I was 18 when I became a Soul Bender, most slayer choice their path when their only 15. So what do you think I did during those three years." Kazen opened his mouth to respond but was quickly interrupted by Depth, "I'll save you the brain cells. I fought as a slayer, for an extra three years. Long enough for me to gain tremendous experience and confidence with the craft. Face it Kazen, I've always been you're worst nightmare."


	9. Chapter 9 Protect

Zero: Hey I'm experimenting with the idea of adding music to my fan fictions, try it out and see how you like it, Leave your opinions in the review section. I would have just left a link but the site isn't letting me so I'll try to make the music as easy to found as possible. And thanks for the support until now. You guys are what really keep me going.

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Protect

[Search Bwanga's Camp Extended on youtube]

"Outrage Break!" Kazen yelled in a voice that echoed throughout the training grounds.

Depth hastily ran under Kazen as the entered the air. He thrust upward grazing Kazen's leg, but that didn't stop the demon god. He continued his attack, Depth directly under his assault. Depth sidesteps narrowly avoiding a direct hit, however the force from the impact sent him flying. "Such power."Depth thought to himself.

Still in the air Depth sunk his Katana deep into the ground below to gain some control over his momentum. It was only a split second but to the Soul Bender it felt like it was all but an eternity as he saw the bright steel of Kazen's sword rush towards his skull. Quickly he pulled his blade out of the ground and used it to guard against Kazen's attack guiding it away from his face. Depth hit the ground then quickly scrambled to his feet, blood dripping from his cheek.

"Not bad." Kazen laughed," You've lasted longer than I've expected considering your situation." Depth said nothing. "What? Finally run out of witty comebacks have we."

"Damn it." Depth thought to himself, "As the situation stands, its taking all that I have just to stay alive. I know that I can still use my slayer techniques without any drawbacks, but that doesn't change the fact that..."

Kazen rushed in bloodthirsty as ever, Depth immediately took a defensive stances. As Kazen's swung his blade, Depth parried all the blows with ease. Kazen may have had power on his side, but his swordsmanship was laughable. No style. No technique. He just moved his weapon though the air as if it were a child's play thing.

Just then an opening. Depth noticed that Kazen had loosened his grip on his blade, probably to do something flashy, but it was the opportunity Depth needed. He immediately swung at Kazen's katana knocking it free from his grasp. Leaving the Ghost with no defense.

"Cross Gore!" Depth screamed as he released the technique on Kazen at point blank range.

With a blank expression on his face Kazen took two steps back, an X craved into his chest. Suddenly Kazen gasped, but it was to small, to insignificant to be noticed. Then Laughter, so much laughter. "Haha! Oh man are you serious?" Kazen said his voice in absolute bliss,"What was that? Don't tell me that was your honest attempt at trying to kill me. Because if you do ,I may die laughing."

Depth placed both his hands on his Sword, frustrated at the situation but still determined to succeed. It was just like he thought, there wasn't one slayer technique meant to seriously injure an opponent and end the fight quickly. If he didn't think of something quickly... The best case scenario he would be chopping away at Kazen until he was forty, and the worst case he tried not to think about.

Quickly Kazen took a step forward and grabbed Depth's chest, as a terrifying grin overtook his face. He whispered," Bloodlust." A surge of the demon ghost's blood went into Depth's body filling him with much suffering and pain.

Kazen Jumped back as the Soul Bender fell to his knees in pain, his free hand striking the dirt beneath him.

"Give it up Azrael." Kazen said in a voice that was calm and clear, rather unlike the demon ghost. "You've lost. You've gave it everything you had, but in the end it just wasn't enough, you can't beat me as you are now."

"Never." Depth said trying to make his way back to his feet. "I'd rather die."

The demon god grabbed the young Soul Bender by the collar and then lifted him to his feet. Then proceed to beat the young man, punch after punch, blow after blow. The face, the gut no place was off limits for the demon. However the expression on his face was different, he show'd no satisfaction as riddled Depth's body with bruises and blood.

"What's with this guy?" Kazen thought to himself as he continued his assault on the young Soul Bender, while Depth was taking steps back seemingly to only remain on his feet.

[Search Bleach OST Soundscape to Ardor Extended Version on youtube]

"He's always been like this" Kazen continued, "I've watch him for so long, from that pathetic whelp of a child, to the enemy whose blood now covers my fists before me. I've seen him face some fearsome opponents, all the time keeping to his true path. Keeping to his beliefs."

Depth falls over, then slowly but surely made his way back to his feet. Then Kazen began to pummel him all over again thinking," Look at him. Back on his feet ready for more, where do people like this come from? Does he know what will happen if he becomes a Soul Reaper. When a slayer becomes a Soul Bender, he does gain control of the ghostly entities within him however, the control is forced and often times rushed, that's why a Soul Bender can still hear our whispers . But, awakening is a much more slow and controlled process. That's why when a Soul Bender becomes a Soul Reaper it is because he has earned the respect of the spirits that dwell within him effectively becoming their master."

Kazen thoughts fueled his rage as he began to sunk his fist deeper and deeper into Depth's body. "If I acknowledge you as my master, the chance that I will be able to take over your body all but doesn't existence. Don't you know what will happen if you become a Soul Reaper? Don't you know that I won't... I won't be able to protect you anymore!"

Slowly blood began to pour from Kazen's eyes as if they were tears, "You were all that I had. For such a long time. It was my job no rather my life's goal to ensure your survival with each encounter. I was there through every significant event in your life, I saw you pick yourself up from situations that would have driven other insane. Why can't I understand you! What makes you so different from every other soul that I've acquired? Than that day when you became a Soul Bender, I saw the fire in your eyes when you told me to back-down. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I knew that you didn't need me to fight your battles for you anymore. But then you embarked on this journey of yours. Fight after fight, battle after battle you seemed enticed to oppose stronger and stronger opponents. Fated even. And even as I offered you my hand and new powers along with it. You slapped it away and continued to walk down your own path."

Kazen cocked his right hand back, to punch the man in front of him that was the cause of so much hurt. Suddenly Depth raised his demon arm and suffocated Kazen's punch before it was let loose. Kazen looked into the Soul Bender eyes there once again he saw a fire fueled by determination and pain, and a smirk where a black look should be. Kazen couldn't help but think,"What makes a man like this?"

Depth spoke"Appear Hazy-Eyed Bremen." Suddenly a circular green talisman appeared on the ground around the two, a ghostly green figure in the center.

[Search Fairy Tail OST Extended The Last Magic on youtube]

"Why you?" Kazen said as he reached for his blade only now realizing his weapon was out of his reach. "What?" The demon ghost hadn't noticed until now but he and Depth had moved a great distanced from where he had dropped his sword. Then Kazen immediately turned to try and run to grab his blade, only to found Depth hand still gripping his arm for dear life.

"Bremen's powers are the complete opposite of yours rather than increasing the users' power, he decrease the opponent's powers. Your powers." In anger the demon ghost throw a punch with his remaining arm. "Ghost Slash." Depth blade flew right down the center of the X shaped scare that he had craved earlier.

Kazen started to fall back but quickly regained his balance,"Idiot!" he exclaimed,"Haven't you realized that your attacks don't have any effect on me yet."

"Maybe not on their own, but there is another way I can use these attacks." Depth explains. Kazen broke Depth grasp and again tried to exit the circle. Quickly Depth used his triple slash technique to knock the Demon God back into the circle, right where he needed him. Kazen found his way back to his feet only to find the sharp end of a Katana waiting for him. Depth thrust his katana into the air effectively sending the ghost flying he than proceeded to jump after him as he cried,"Moon Slash!" all three swings made contact. As Kazen fell toward the ground head first he heard a voice as it shouted "Neutral Wave!"

The attack and the ground made contact with the demon ghost's body almost simultaneously. Depth landed right outside of the impact radius of the small crater left behind by Kazen's collision with the ground. He looked at the body of the demon ghost, then proceeded to walk away. "Where the hell do you think you're going Azrael? We're only getting started."Kazen said choking on his own blood.

"Its over Kazen. You've lost. You have no weapon and you powers have been weakened. I'll spare you the humiliation of a complete defeat. And end it here." Depth spoke never looking at the demon that lay bleeding behind him.

"Spare me!" Kazen grew frustrated,"I don't remember ever asking you to spare me! You can't beat me! You need me! Don't walk away from me!" with the last his power Kazen called upon one last technique. "Bloody Twister!" Suddenly a twister appear from the Demon God's hand pulling in all in its path, and its next target was a certain Soul Bender.

"Tombstone." Suddenly a great deal of stone burial heads fell from the sky and one after another they were sucked into the berserk ghost's attack. However, one of these stone heads had a certain Soul Bender atop it. Finally when he was within range he leaped off of the tombstone he was standing on. Right behind the Demon Gods defenses. "Ghost slash." he felt his blade sink deep within the flesh of Kazen's back. In a last ditch effort the ghost turned around and opened his arms as if he were preparing to grab on to something or someone. As Depth thrust his blade through the gut of the so-called God of Demons.

"This can't be happening. He needs me." Kazen thought to himself as he felt his power being sucked into the Soul Bender's body once again. He once again glanced into the eyes of his oldest companion. The fire had not died, If anything it was stronger than ever. "Or perhaps it is I who needs him."

A small grin overtook Kazen's face as he grabbed on to Depth demon arm with all that he had left, a crimson light appeared where their skin met. He spoke softly almost as if a whisper,"Damn, I guess I was wrong about you. Fine you defeated me, you have won the fight, for now. I guess I have no choice but to accept you as my master, still I wouldn't want you to forget while you're striding around like a king on his horse that I can take that crown away at any time. I'll keep an eye on you and if I sense the slightest weakness, I'll crush your soul! Oh yeah and there is one more thing before I forget. Whether the chains of fate can be broken. It all depends on your will."

Then there was silent. The crimson light shone one last time on Depth demon-possessed arm as it faded into nothingness. And was replaced by Rune of Kazen.

Depth smiled at his accomplishment, but the battle had taken a lot more out of him then cared to show his opponent at the time. He collapsed and faded into the blackness. Smile ever- present on his face.


	10. Chapter 10 Jena the Nen Master

**Chapter 10**

Jena the Nen Master

**[**Search Bleach OST Here to stay on Youtube**]**

"What is that?" Depth thought as he felt a sensation that he had not felt for sometime. Warmth."Its so warm, but also welcoming, what is it?" Depth, eyes still closed, reach out his right hand in attempt to pull the source of this warmth closer to his body. What he felt was something strange, it was warm and soft as well as small and roundish. What could It be?

"Ah." squeaked a voice that was foreign, but also rather familiar in nature, as if a friend he had not seen in a long time. It was a woman''s voice: soft yet strong all at the same time, he was certain he had heard this voice before.

Depth opened his eyes, though his vision was blurry it was clear enough to see the face of a beautiful woman hovering mere centimeters above his own. Their foreheads touching, her eyes closed. Slowly she began to open them revealing an elegant pair of sparkling blue eyes. Depth couldn't stop himself from blushing when her those dazzling blues eyes meant his strong yet somehow soft violent eyes.

She smiled as she pulled herself back into a sitting position. As his vision cleared slowly he began to make out the details of the mysterious woman. Her hair glimmered in a golden brown, wrapped into a ponytail that reach down to her delicate shoulders, she wore a bandage under her right eye that suggested she was a warrior of sorts, and she had shimmering blues eyes that seemed to shift in the fading light. And who could forget the golden aura that engulfed her body the signified her craft. Depth was right he did know this girl without thinking a word left his lips,"Jena."

He could see the happiest in her face, she was glad he remembered who she was. She was blushing uncontrollable, when she made a motion towards her rear-end. Depth was confused and looked in the general direction she was motion towards to figure out what she was trying to tell him. Only to found his hand stroking the lower portion of her backside.

He immediately hopped up from where he lay into a sitting position and turned his back to her, his face was red with embarrassment. Suddenly Depth felt a pain in his abdomen and grabbed onto it. Only now had he realized that his torso was all bandaged up. Not only that but the cuts and bruised he sustained on his face and arms were treated as well. He looked back at Jena in confusion, he couldn't help but think,"What is she doing here?"

"Try not to move too much." Jena said in an concerned voice,"Its not as bad as it looks, but still, you might want to take it easy for a little while."

Depth couldn't hold his curiosity back anymore he needed answers he yelled,"Jena what are you?" Suddenly an aroma washed over him, the smell of delicious food. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, but he also couldn't forget how great of a cook Jena was. To Depth it didn't really matter, anything was better than the war-side rations he was accustomed to. On the days when he was able to go home or camp out under the stars he would normally settle for eating instant noodles rather than going through the trouble of preparing a meal for himself. The life of a Dungeon Fighter bachelor was not an easy one.

Jena could tell by the expression on Depth's face that satisfying his hunger was now his primary concern. "Hungry?" She said in a somewhat tensing tone.

Moments Later

The food laid out in front of him, Depth was hesitate to take the first bit for fear that this meal was some kind of demon trap he had stumbled into. Jena noticing his hesitation said,"Worried that it's some kind of trap? Don't be." Her words did little in terms of convincing him. "Don't trust me? Alright, I'll take the first bit and you can even feed it to me."

"What's with her." Depth thought to himself. At this point he was already positive that the being standing before was not the true Jena, but rather a Demon God who had taken on the physical form of Jena. But that didn't explain why she treated his wounds nor why she had prepared this meal for him. Finally he spoke,"That won't be necessary, If you wanted to kill me you could have done so while I was unconscious." as he took in his first spoon full of rice.

Its good.

"Well at least you're not stupid." The spirit exclaimed still clinging onto the form of Jena,"Some of you humans can be far too trusting especially when dealing with demons. Oh, and you might want to think of a new way of picking up girls, I'm afraid laying face-down in a ditch will only work so many times."

**Flashback**

**[**Search Android Kikaider OST 14 Equinox on Youtube**]**

5 Years Earlier

Just outside the base of sky tower, the full moon overhead, a lone Soul Bender was exiting the structure blood dripping from his brow.

"Damn Dragonoids and their light magic!" Azrael shouted with no around to hear his cries."I didn't know that becoming a Soul Bender would drop my light resistance to almost non existed levels. If I don't get some help soon I may... I mean it very possible that I might... Die."

Azrael falls overs as his mind continues to wonder,"Damn it I've lost so much blood, I'm all out of potions, and I can't move anymore. Tonight is really not my night. Am I really going to Die like this?" Azrael final thoughts slip into the night as he passes out from exhaustion.

Later that night

"Oh man." said the voice of a woman in a rather annoyed tone," Why is that Iris always sends me on her little errands in the middle of the night? She says Its because there will be less Dungeon Fighters around to loot the item she sent me to get, but I think its because she's too lazy to go and found me in the middle of the day."

Suddenly she see's a figure on the ground just in front of her. Not knowing whether its friend or foe the young Nen Master takes cover behind a nearby tree and approaches slowly. Eventually she is to able to make out the form of a young slayer desperately clinging to life.

Still hesitate she makes her way towards the unconscious man in front of her. She had heard the stories of Berserkers and Soul Benders alike that had given themselves to the darkness. The tales always portray the former slayers as something other than human. Demons Even.

Finally she was just beside him, she could see the dark aura emitting from his body. As well as his white hair blowing in the wind. In a soft voice she whispered,"Hey, are you still alive?" the next thing she knew she was on the ground kneeling next to him, his head the closest part of his body to her's. As she reached down to try and help the young Soul Bender suddenly she could feel as her golden aura and his dark aura intertwined. It was a feeling she had never felt before. It sent shivers down her shine, but also a sense of pleasure the likes of which she had never experienced.

She knew the Soul Bender must have felt it too because just then he'd awoken and proceed to grab the young Nen Master by the neck and choke her, but for only for an instant before he slipped back into the land of dreams.

"I must be crazy." The Nen Master thought to herself as she tossed the young Soul Bender over her shoulder and proceeded to carry him back to her guild hall.

**Flashback Ends**

**[**Search Halo 3 ODST OST Deference for Darkness on youtube**]**

After the Meal

"So who are you?" Depth finally asked,"And, what exactly do you want from me."

"My so quickly to point aren't you Depth?" The spirit said a tensing tone still in her voice. "Depth. Aren't I the one that gave you that name?"

"No, the person who suggested this name was a Nen Master named Jena." Depth corrected the entity."And you are not her!"

Later that Night.

"Darn it! We were at it all day and I still couldn't get her to answer any of my questions, and somehow she even convinced me to take a bath." Depth said aloud as he she sunk his body deep into the searing hot waters of the bath prepared for him. "Maybe she's more like her than I thought."

Suddenly Depth could feel great relief as if the injuries he had sustained sense beginning the trials and even before were disappearing. He looked at his arm where the gash he suffered from Kazen was slowly closing itself."What the? This water must have some kind of healing herbs in it. Wonder what happens if I drink it."

Just outside the guild hall.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rhasa, Carrier of the Plague says in a irritated voice.

"Healing the enemy. Blache won't be too happy about that." Ice Saya adds a smile on his face.

A frown appears on Jena's face, she knew Blache would punish her if he knew what she had done. She knew what she was getting herself into, but she had no choice. The reward was worth the risk.

"You two just don't get it do you?" a voice in the shadows exclaims,"She has always wanted to.."

"That's enough Kalla!" Jena shouts interrupting her fellow Demon God harshly. "I know. I know all too well what must be done. I'll start my trial tomorrow morning. If he is truly deserving of my power than he will pass the test of Pride."

Then there was silents. Saya looked through the window to check on the progress of the young Soul Bender. "If he survives til tomorrow morning?" Saya exclaims catching the attention of his fellow demon spirits.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Rhasa asked not exactly sure to what Saya was referring.

"Its seems our future Soul Reaper, has taken it upon himself to drown in the bathtub." Saya laughs.

"Oh no, Azrael!" Jena runs off to save Depth from himself.

"Can you believe that guy might become our master?" Rhasa says.

"I know." Saya agreed "We go through all the trouble of making these trials beforehand. And he just goes and drowns himself."

"You're taking a big risk, but hopefully it pays off in the end. Good luck Keiga." Kalla whispers as the Demon God burst into black flames, disappearing from the the realm.

"Guess its just you and me Rhasa." Saya says only then noticing that Rhasa was no longer in his presents, "huh, my ice realm is warmer than this place." An Icy wind washes over him as he fades into the night.

The Next Morning.

"So you finally decided to challenged me to a duel." Depth exclaims with much confidence in his voice.

"Yes." said the ghost still clinging onto the form of Jena,"Its about time I found out for myself whether or not you are truly worthy of being my Soul Reaper."

"That's too bad. I was really enjoying my time here with you, Keiga of the Afterimage." said Depth, a smile on his face.

Keiga's face turns a little red as she responds,"What gave me away? I don't remember telling you which of the Demon Ghost I was."

"Well. You just confirmed it, just now." Depth answered.

"That's a dirty trick!" Keiga yelled, he could hear the anger in her voice.

"Relax." Depth laughed,"I had my suspicions. All I had to do was stop and think. Which of the remaining spirits has always had my back? Battle after battle, which spirit has always been there for me even though I may or may not have noticed their involvement at the time. And, above all which spirit's main goal has been to protect me, even when I couldn't protect myself. Once I thought about it like that the answer became clear."

Keiga was stocked, had she really left so many clues leading to her true identity. Or did he simply care enough to notice them.

"I've missed you Keiga. And don't worry soon enough you'll be back where you belong."Depth said taking a defensive stance.

Keiga blushes but then quickly shakes it off, her resolves restored."This has to happen." The Demon God thought to herself while pulling out her Tonfa,"For Azrael as well as myself."

And so It begins.

Keiga rushes at Depth with a Tiger Chain Strike Combo. Depth blocks each blow while circling around his opponent, he proceeds to counter with a swift slash towards the head, Keiga leans back narrowly avoiding the blade. "That's right! I should think of this as a fight to the Death." Depth thought to himself,"I never thought that I would ever be fighting her like this."


	11. Chapter 11 A Rose by Any Other Name

A/N: Hey guys, I really had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. I know some parts may seem rushed but bare with me. P.S. I extended chapter 10 to cut down on the length of this chapter as best I could you might want to reread that before you read this one to know what's going on. Later guys and as always its been a pleasure. Leave any advice or questions you might have in the review section.

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

A Rose by Any Other Name

**Flashback**

**[**Play Halo 3 ODST Mombassa Streets on Youtube**]**

"Ugh." Azrael groaned waking from his rather unpleasant slumber. Slowly as his vision began to clear, he could make out an unfamiliar surrounding. He felt a chill wash over him as realized that he wasn't inside of a residence or a hospital. He was resting under the stars in a small shack like structure in the middle of the forest.

He rose into a sitting position and realized that there was no one in the immediate area. He tired to remember what unfortunate event he was involved in that led to his current situation. He thought back, but all he could recall was a golden light and a pair of blue eyes. "Saved by forces unknown yet again."Azrael thought to himself,"I guess I should look around and found whoever saved me. I should at least give them my thanks before I head off."

As Azrael tried to stand he suddenly realized that he was chained to a nearby tree. "What the... What hell is this?" Azrael yelled in panic, he looked around for his katana but found it nowhere in sight.

Only seconds later he saw a great deal of movement in forest brush. "Damn it." he whispered under his breath. As the figures got closer their shapes and forms became clear. Azrael eye's were struck by shock as goblins, Tau Warriors and other creatures of all shapes and sizes came into view out of the darkness of the forest.

"Damn it all. I've been captured by the enemy." Azrael thought to himself. Slowly an elder goblin began to approach the young Soul Bender."Stay back!" he shouted,"I may not be at 100 percent right now but I have more than enough power to deal with lowlifes like you."

Suddenly from off in the distance

"Who you calling lowlifes!" a voice rang in Azrael's ear. As he looked over to the direction the voice was coming from he saw her brown hair and golden aura. Without her needing to say another word he knew she was the one from his dream. The one that saved him from the end.

As she approached him, he said nothing. He merely observed until she and he were finally face to face. Then she spoke,"You know, injured people should really rest in bed." Without another word and with no hesitation at all, she knocked him off his feet and simultaneously threw him back into the shack where he was previously resting.

He was more surprised than hurt. Once he finally stock it off. He yelled,"What the heck was that for? I thought you were trying to save me not kill me."

"I did save you." the Nen Master announced,"and then I brought you back to my guild so you could recover, and how do you repay me? By insulting my fellow guild mates. You got a bad attitude you know."

"Wait I didn't even..."Azrael pondered her words carefully." Did you say guild hall? And fellow guild-mates?"

"That's right this is the Creepy Crawlers Guild" Jena explains a smile finally emerged upon her face.

A little later. After things calmed down a bit.

**[**Play DFO Music Bhan Hafen on Youtube**]**

"So you're telling me this is a guild for monsters." Azrael asked still a little confused by the current situation.

Jena nods as she explains,"Yes. You see for one reason or another the creatures that exist as part of this guild left their former masters and rulers. We're still a level one guild because most people in the city don't really trust our kind with missions. They think we aren't strong enough to handle the task or just too stupid to figure it out."

Azrael nods in understanding."What about you?"

"Jena." she adds finally revealing her name to the young soul bender.

Azrael continues,"Well Jena, you seem pretty capable. I bet they'd trust you with those jobs"

"You really think so? Even if they did you're missing the point."Jena says as her eyes draft away from Azrael's,"Its not as if I can just take a job when they turned down one of my fellow guild mates, as if it never happened."

"I see." Azrael exclaims,"Then why not take bigger jobs that offer more money."

"That won't work either." Jena explains,"A lot of people look down on our guild. So if I wasn't here to protect them they would surely be consumed or even completely destroyed by one of the larger guilds. And the better paying jobs can often have we Dungeon Fighters traveling all around the world. Who knows when I'd be back."

Azrael lays back as he looks at the ceiling of the shack, then went on, "That's quite the burden you have to bare. How exactly did someone like you end up in a place like this anyway?"

"I was raised here." Jena answered,"These monsters as you call them are the closest things I have to family. The elders tell me I was find here when I was only an infant 19 years ago. The guild took me in and raised me. But, its not like I had bad up bringing or anything." a forced smile appears on Jena's face.

"19."Azrael thought to himself,"So she's the same age as me."Quickly Azrael hops up and shares a deep gaze with the young Nen Master as he calls her name,"Jena."

Jena surprised by the caring look in his eye, replied,"Yes."

"Where exactly is my sword?"Azrael finally asked.

Jena became a little angry as that was not the direction she thought this conversation was going. Quickly she regains her composure, as she answered,"Don't worry its in a safe place, But you'll never found it without my help. So no running away. You'll have to pay the guild back for the medical treatment you received."

"I guess there's no getting away from that." Azrael drawled in a knew that was coming tune. "Just one more question. Is my sword behind that tree I'm chain up to?"

"Ah!" the Nen Master squeaked as she throw up a barrier around the tree. Her face red with embarrassment with the fact that she had been discovered.

"So was that a yes or a no?" Azrael laughed.

"Why you. You think you're so clever don't you?" Jena taunted as she pulled out a small piece of paper, an evil grin on her face,"Just wait til you get your medical bill."

"How bad could it be?" Azrael replied taking said piece of paper from the grinning Nen Master. "This is..."

"1,000,000 gold." Jena said her eyes watering with greed,"Now will that be all at once or in payments."

"You're a crazy lady, I don't have that kind of cash!" Azrael shouted.

"Is that so. Well I guess we have no choice but to force the gold out of your body." Jena said a kind smile on her face making the experience all the more terrifying.

Azrael eye's were filled with fear as he responded,"You can't possibly mean."

"That's right."Jena whisper,"You'll have to work it off with chores around the guild hall."

"No not that! Its like being a being a guild recruit all over again!"Azrael wailed.

"How does a year of hard labor sound to you?" Jena asked sarcastically.

"A year! I don't have that kind of time lady!" Azrael snapped.

"Six months?" Jena replies quickly.

"Huh?" Azrael utters in confusion.

"Three months" the Nen Master lowers the bar yet again. Azrael was confused at why she was lowering the amount of time required without so much as an argument.

"Two months will be fine." says a voice from just behind Jena. As the figure got closer he revealed himself to be an older goblin with green skin, a long white beard, and a sturdy oak cane.

"Jena," he said calmly,"What is the name of our visitor?"

"His name is...huh." Jena says fear making its way to her face.

*Whack* The goblin smacks the young girl in the head with his cane. He screams,"You mean to tell me you've been in here torturing our visitor and haven't even asked him his name yet? Young man What is your name!"

"Azrael. Sir." the young Soul Bender replies quickly fearing the same fate as the Nen Master before him.

"Well Azrael I am the Guild Master this guild, but my name is Grubeck Goblinde, never call me that." The old man smiles. "Forgive Jena. She never did have much skill in terms of bargaining." he turns his gaze to her,"Or manner for that matter."She freezes in terror as he returns his gaze back to Azrael." So what do you think? Will two months work for you?"

"I... huh." Azrael hesitates.

Grubeck eyes turned red as he repeats,"I said. Will two months work for you!"

"Of course that's fine." Azrael replies in a hurry.

"Excellent! We'll make housing arrangements for you immediately." Grubeck babbles turning his back to the two young dungeon fighters.

Azrael whisper in Jena's ear,"Man, his scary."

"Tell me about it" she replies."So Azrael, that you're real name right? Does that mean you don't have an altername yet?"

"A what." Azrael said not understanding the question.

"You know an altername. A name you assume as a dungeon fighter. The name that gets all the heat from you're dangerous exploits so bad things don't follow you back home." Jena explains.

"This is the first I'm hearing of this. " Azrael exclaims.

"Huh. It goes like this their are two parts to you're altername the first is giving to you by someone you're close to more often then not its a fellow dungeon fighter. And the second is created by your many adventures around Arad, got it. For example my altername is Amina the Lion's Roar. Amina was giving to me by the Guild Master, he says its the name of a powerful military leader from along ago. And the Lion's Roar part came from well..."

"Is it because you have a big mouth?" Azrael guessed.

"Actually no one ever told me why." Jena says as she punch Azrael in the stomach,"But I prefer to assume its because the bravery I display in battle."

"Bravery right. I'll remember that." Azrael cried still trying to catch his breath.

"Is something more important than what I have to say you two!" The Guild master shouts

"No Sir" The two young Dungeon Fighters said in harmony.

For the next month and a half Azrael helped around the guild hall, even taking on some jobs in there name. It didn't long for word to spread about the heroic actions by the Creepy Crawler guild and its headliner Soul Bender and Nen Master. Azrael and Jena grew accustomed to each others company during that time. Each couldn't wait to return from their various jobs to see the other. Then the day of the Anniversary arrived.

**[**Play Fairy tail OST Happy theme Extended on YouTube**]**

"Why do I have to get ready for some festival, I'm not even officially apart of this guild" Azrael complained waiting for Jena to emerge for her fairly large shack. It was similar to the goblin sized shacks shattered across Grand Flores, only a good deal bigger.

"Its not really a festival so much as its an anniversary. The Anniversary of our guild. And with all that you've done for us lately, I doubt anyone will complain about you attending." Jena said as she stepped into the sights of a certain soul bender. His eyes lit up when he saw her, she was wearing a blue dress with white gloves. The dress was beautiful yet simple, it matched her eyes, and the gloves traveled up her arm reaching just beneath her shoulder. The image made all the more delightful by the golden aura emitted. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"It looks amazing. Where'd you get it?"Azrael smiled.

"The girls helped me pick it out." she smiled mischievously.

"Wait. Which girls?" Azrael asked a blank look on his face.

"You know. The girls." Jena said trying to hold in her laughter.

Indeed Azrael knew to which girls she was referring. In his short times there he had become quite popular among the female goblin, tau warriors and what not. His mind began to wonder about what some of the creature would look like had they dawned the same dress. Then quickly shock the image from his head.

"Come on, lets go!" Jena asserted grabbing Azrael by the arm and forcing him to the Anniversary festival. He couldn't help but think how well she ran in those heels.

They finally arrived at the festival. It was a large bonfire in the center, the light from the flames echoed onto the tree with the night sky made the scenery look absolutely stunning. Many of the creatures were dancing around the fire already, and the ones that weren't were scrambling to find a dance partner. Suddenly one of the younger dragonoids offered Jena his hand as an invitation to dance. She looked back at Azrael for reassurance and he happily motions her to the dance floor.

He takes a sit on the sidelines and watched as the graceful Nen Master glides across the dance floor. When suddenly he hears a voice,"Amazing isn't she?" it was Guild master Grubeck.

"Yeah." Azrael answered.

"Its been a while sense I've seen her smile like that?" he continued,"Not until you showed up anyway." a mischievous smile appears on his face,"You're not here to take our blazing flower away from us now are you?"

"I guess I know where she gets it from." Azrael thought to himself forcing a smile,"You got it all wrong." he finally said.

Grubeck expression changed to one that was somewhat depressed,"That's too bad." he says taking a seat right next to the soul bender."Jena is by far the strongest member of our guild, and because of that she's taken it upon herself to be our protector. I know the reason she hasn't embarked on a quest of her own is because she is too busy worrying about us. I know that I really can't tell her what to do anymore, and she stays here of her own free will. However, it weights heavily on me." he pauses for a second and then he continues,"Azrael if its not too much trouble do you think you could..."

Just then Jena runs up to the two then forcing Azrael to the dance floor saying,"There's no way, I'm letting you go leave here without dancing with me."

"Geez. Does it have to be dancing, I hate dancing." Azrael complains.

"Are you gonna complain all night?" asked Jena with a smile that lit up the night,"besides it slow-dancing. Its easy. All you have to do is hold on tight and let me do the rest. See just like that." Jena moves in close resting her head on his chest with one arm looped under his arm grabbing his shoulder and the other hand in his."This isn't so bad is it?" Azrael is silent, he simply pulls her into a deep embrace."Azrael what are you..." was are she could say.

**[**Stop Music**]**

"I don't know what it is." he says holding her genitally,"but I just get the feeling, I'm suppose to protect you." she lifts her head, and their eyes meet. Then she closes eyes and prepares herself as his face moves in closer to hers. Slowly, so very slowly. Suddenly an explosion off in the distance, catching the attention of the two young dungeon fighters. Without a second thought the two ran towards the origin of the commotion.

**[**Play DFO Music Purgatorium Extended on YouTube**]**

"Well, well looks like we've found a dungeon that hasn't been raided yet." a Blade Master laughed a conniving smirk on his face. He wore a long back coat with silver hair, and his evil grin would put a great many berserkers to shame.

"Lucky us!" agreed a young mage. She was a young one, twelve or thirteen at the most, she wore a red robe like garment with pink hair. She wielded a spear which was somewhat strange for a mage. Their third companion was a dark elf with glowing white eyes. She wore all black and didn't speak a word her long midnight black hair almost as dark as her uniform.

"Stop right there! You bastard, what exactly do you think you're doing?"Azrael shouted angrily.

"Why destroying this guild hall of course, you must not be too bright." The Blade Master taunted.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Azrael reach for his sword, but realizes that he left it in the room where he had been residing until now."Damn it."

"Left your sword behind. That's like slayer 101." The blade master mocked,"This'll be fun, I can't promise It'll be quick."

"Full Swing." a voice cries just beneath Azrael notice. Somehow the young mage had snuck up on him.

"Aaaaaaah" Jena screams as she kicks the side the spear towards the ground, redirecting the impact, a cloud of dusk emerges."Your fight is with me!" she shouts with furious eyes.

"Those two sure are reckless." Grubeck thought running towards the battle ground with a Katana in one hand and a pair of tonfa in the other."I knew as soon as there was the first sound of danger those two heed the call of duty to protect the guild with no thought towards their own well-being."

Then suddenly a pair of white eyes stood before him held up by a sexy figure dressed in all black. Without warning she whispered,"Double Piercer."

"I've got to get away." Azrael said as he attempted to escape his opponent.

"Raging Dragon Slash!"The Blade Master roared tearing through Azrael from behind sending him flying.

"Damn his too fast." Azrael thought to himself making his way back to his feet,"Okay running away is longer to an option. I'll have to take a stand. Kazen, Bremen, Keiga!" Suddenly a green and orange circle appear underneath his feet and then expanded outward. A dark shadow wrapped itself around him, a ghostly entity over his shoulder. and his eyes glew bright violent.

The blade master jumped back realizing they were now in a stand still he spoke,"huh, so you're that soul bender we've been hearing stories about. It seems fitting that I'd be the one to take you on."

"What exactly do you want? What's your goal?" Azrael asserted.

"Want. Goal. Don't be ridiculous, its just a job like any other." The Blade Master replied."I'll be it, a job that requires me to get my hands dirty, but somebodies gotta do it. Word around the city is there's a tiny guild made up monsters that's been getting too much attention as of late and needs to be put in its place. We were also told to eliminate the Soul Bender and Nen Master that's been helping them out. Its nothing personal, like I said its just a job."

"Sorry if I take someone trying to eliminate me and my friends personally." Azrael said with anger in his voice,"So what say we finish this."

"Its you're move Soul Bender." The blade master said,"I know all about your power, the closer I get to the center of that circle of yours the quicker I'll loss this fight."

"That would normally be true, but right now I don't have the means to take him on without my weapon." Azrael thought to himself."I need my katana, and I need it now."

"Stabbing wheel!" The young Battle Mage cried,"Huh! Another doppelganger!" she gasped in surprise.

"Not to bad kid, but you're ten years to young to be on my level." Jena boasted hidden by the darkness of the forest. "Nen Shot!" Her attack lit up the forest. The Battle mage rolled out of the way, "Aaaaaah!" Jena yelled as she flew out of the brush of the forest with a flying kick. The mage takes the kick to the face.

"Wow you're feet sure are soft, that's so unlike other fighters. That must mean you ain't very good. Oh, and nice dress very terrifying." The mage mocked placing her hand over her mouth to hid her smile.

"Why you!" Jena shouted. "The Anniversary only comes once a year, and for once I actually wanted to look decent for a boy, and then you guys had to show up." An evil look erupted onto Jena face as she shrieked, "I'm gonna make you pay for this dress and the damages to my home, starting estimate 1,000,000 gold! Now get ready to pay up!"

"Huh... Is she a demon?" The young mage cried in fear.

Azrael overhearing the conversation couldn't help but think that there was no way he was the first person that this has happened to.

"Jena! Azrael!" Grubeck wailed as he threw their weapons into the air, the Rogue hot on his trial.

"Master!" Jena yelled.

"Old man!" Azrael yelled.

The young mage turned to Grubeck and hissed,"Hey that's no fair Old man. I was barely keeping up with this floozy without her weapon and now go ahead and arm..." was all she had time to say before Jena sent a jolt of Nen into the back of her head, rendering her unconscious.

"That's why I hate fighting kids they get distracted far too easily." Jena mocked as she and the rogue locked eyes, "How dare you try and attack our master. You're definitely going down." she exclaimed.

Azrael's weapon falls into his hand like a bird returning to its nest,"Like I said, what say we finish this. Kiega's Ghost swordsmanship." Azrael place his demon hand onto his katana, a dark energy radiates from his blade. "Ah!" he charges at the blade master.

"Trying to take me head on big mistake." the blade master boasted. At the last second Azrael rolls to the side and conjured Kazen,"You think you're so clever don't you." the blade master observed locking himself into a collision with the Soul Bender.

"I've been told." Azrael replies pushing the Blade Master back with the help of Kiega's and Kazen's power.

"Hurricane." the rogue whispered. Jena quickly responded with her Nen guard the clash from their two energies electrified the air. As the hurricane eventually tore through Jena's defense, the Rogue sunk a danger deep into the chest of the young Nen Master, "A doppelganger. Good reflexes." the Rogue exclaims as the doppelganger sent a bolt of nen into her body.

"You're not too bad yourself." Jena admitted,"How do you like that technique. Its called The Doppelganger Blast."

"They're amazing." Grubeck thought to himself,"Look at them, they're willing to put it all on the line all just to help us. A level one guild that other people pretend doesn't exist. If only we were stronger I wouldn't have to put such a large burden on such young souls."

"Hey!" The Blade Master shouted to the Rogue,"These two are stronger than I thought. We need some way to tip the fight in our favor." The Rogue made a quick glance at the old goblin watching their battle in awe."Oh I gotcha. Goodies two shoes like them would drop everything for somebody in need, even one of those monster."

Suddenly the two attackers put Grubeck in there sights, "Oh no!" Azrael wailed as he began to move to intercept them.

"Master!" Jena shrieked doing the same.

**[**Play Naruto Sadness and Sorrow Full Version on YouTube**]**

Blood splattered onto the observing goblin. Azrael bleeding from his left shoulder his blade placed under the blade master's trying to stop the blade from sinking deeper into his flesh. Jena bleeding from her waist, the rogues' right arm lock under her left, her left arm snaked around it. Jena using the tonfa in her right arm to block her attackers remaining blade.

Tears begin to flow down the Guild Master's face, he cries,"Ignorant. You're both ignorant fools! Why didn't you leave me to die, the guild is more important than me. And now you're both hurt. There's still time, leave me. You can save yourselves, you can save the guild, just not today. Leave them to me and I'll make sure you get away, I still have a trick or two up my sleeve."

"Master please. Please don't say things like that." Jena pleaded,"You're our Guild Master. If you say things like that you'll spread despair throughout our entire guild."

"What's the big deal old man?" Azrael added,"If you get hurt, I'll support you. If you can't move, I'll fight in your place. And if you're in pain, then I'll share that pain. Isn't that what it truly means to be a member of a guild. You should really stop trying to shoulder the burdens all by yourself."

"What are they thinking. They'll only get themselves hurt or worst if they keep trying to protect old folks like me." Grubeck mind began to wonder, he remember all the times he shared with Jena from her childhood until now. He knew in his hearts of hearts the kind of person she was, she wouldn't abandon someone close to her even if it meant her end. Grubeck felt sorry, so very sorry that the young child that he saw fall down so many times when she was learning to walk was now taking a stand for on his behalf. But he was also grateful. Grateful to Azrael for helping her found her way when he could not. "Thank You." Grubeck whispered under his breath.

"What was that old man?" Azrael asked.

"I said hurry up and teach those bastards a lesson, They owe me Money!" Grubeck cried tears still slipping from his eyes.

Azrael smiled,"That's what I thought you said."

"Enough! You sure talk big for someone painting the forest floor with his blood." the Blade Master boasted."I've seen the way you've been fighting you've only conjured three of the seven ghost. You're still fairly new at this ain't you?"

**[**Play Fairy tail the three dragon slayers on Youtube**]**

"Actually you're right. I've only mastered three of the seven spirits, but I've been working on the fourth." Azrael stated when suddenly his eyes erupted in a misty white and the wound in his shoulder froze over. The ice traveled down the weapon of the Blade Master, freezing the swordsmen to his blade.

"Damn you Soul Bender." the Blade Master said under his breath.

Suddenly Jena let out a mighty roar like she was trying to unleash a beast from within a flash of Nen flew outward stunning the now helpless rogue."That little move was called Lion's Roar Just in case you were curious." She teased as she prepared to discharge a fully charged Nen Shot at point blank range.

Azrael whispered,"Kazen, Bremen, Keiga." the circle appeared beneath him, only this time Jena and the Rogue were also close enough for the Nen master to receive a small power boast as well. Azrael sent the remainder of his dark energy into the blade of his sword to unleashed a fully charge Ghost Slash Drive. "This is the end!" They roared their voice synchronize as flashes of black and blue lit up the night sky.

Two weeks later. Azrael had finished his indentured servitude. And was preparing to head off on his journey once again.

**[**Play Mass Effect 2 Reflections extended on YouTube**]**

"You know you don't have to go." Jena pleaded looking coy as she leaned against his room door,"This place will always be you're home."

"That's nice to know. But I still have something I need to accomplish out there." Azrael explained to her.

"Do you still plan on getting revenge?" Jena uttered in a very soft voice.

Azrael stop moving his things around and simply asked,"How'd you found out?"

She tried to avoid direct eye contact as she replied, "That day I found you and our aura intertwined for the first time, I could sense it. Maybe its because you were asleep and therefore not resisting me, but it was their a lust for revenge. But also the tears of loneliness, I didn't know for sure, but I hoped I had found someone just like me."

"Jena you'll never be lonely as long as you have your guild." Azrael confronted her,"I just hope you guys can get along without me."

Jena chuckled,"You don't need to worry about that. Those three that decided to crash our festival are still working off their medical bills, only this time Grubeck stopped me at the six month offer so they'll be here for a while."

"Haha is that so?" Azrael laughed somewhat glad he avoided the same fate as them.

"Hey." Jena says catching his attention."I think I got an altername all picked out for you if you want to hear it."

"Sure, lets hear it." Azrael agreed eager to hear the name she picked out for him.

"Picture it! Depth." Jena smiled. Azrael starts to walk away."What's wrong? Are you saying you don't like it? I stayed up all night thinking of that name."

"Its sounds cool and all. But, why couldn't you give me the name of some military leader like yours, I mean Amina sounds way more renowned than Depth."Azrael explains.

"See that's where you're wrong. Amina is a name that has already has someone write the story for it. Pretty much no matter what I do I'll never outshine that Great Leader I'm named after, but the name I gave you is different. Its a blank slate for you to crave your own destiny into." Jena added with a hint of sadness in her voice,"Don't you think it fits you? After all there is just so much to you: your power, your motivation, your strengths."

He couldn't tell whether the sadness was because he said he didn't like the name or because he was leaving. "Fine. Maybe. I'll consider it."Azrael smiled as his eyes met hers.

"That's all I could ask for."Jena said placing her forehead on his chest tear escaping from her eyes. He didn't know what to say to her, because this was something that he had to do. He wanted to ask her to come with him. He wanted to with all his might but he just couldn't bring himself to tear her away from everything she cared about.

"Jena I..." was all Azrael had time to say before she pressed her lips against his. It was spontaneous and unexpected but also soft and sweet he quickly decided to enjoy while it lasted. Then suddenly as the two opened up their hearts to each other and there aura intertwined once again, even if it was only for an instant. They could feel the depth of their affection for one another.

"That was my first kiss you know." She forced a smile as she continued,"You better come back for me, Depth."

Azrael set off on his journey yet again determined not to forget the new friends he had made, and to keep his new love close to his heart. He also had a new name and he was determined to crave a new legend into it of epic proportions.

**Flashback Ends**


	12. Chapter 12 Keiga's Tears

_**Chapter 12**_

Keiga's Tears

**[**Play Sword Art Online Music Extended Luminous Sword on YouTube**]**

"Nen Guard!" Keiga roars. A circular barrier emerges around her body, Depth jumped back knowing that as long as she is within that barrier he cannot hurt her.

"What's her deal." Depth thought to himself,"She been fighting defensively this entire time, surely if she wanted to seriously injure me she could have done it by now. After all I'm sure she is well aware of a Soul bender's weakness to light based magic and the fact that my powers have been weakened a great deal." Depth jumps into the air and crashes down on Keiga's barrier with his Ashe Fork technique.

His attack breaks her barrier then he sets his sights on the demon ghost continuing his technique Keiga's rolls out of the way narrowly avoiding the tip of his blade as she rolled to safety, she yells,"Doppelganger!" suddenly a group of look alikes materialized around Keiga, she attempts to blend in with the clones.

Depth began to grow frustrated thinking,"More look-alikes. We've been at this for hours and all she's been doing is playing keep away with me. A feel like a dog chasing it's tail." Depth screams,"That's not going to work. Tombstone!" A barrage of stone burial head fall from the sky, the doppelgangers were unwavering as always however their was one with a slight change in her body language with this presents of this new danger. "There!"yelled Depth as he called upon his moon slash attack. Keiga side stepped the first to swings and completely blocks the third with her tonfas. Depth mind was racing,"Their she goes again, if she has the power to avoid my attacks with such ease, I know if she were fighting seriously this battle would be extremely one-sided. And not in my favor either."

Suddenly

"Nen Guard." Keiga says placing herself into a barrier of orangish circular energy yet again. She continues,"Is that all the power you possess." Depth stuck he's katana in the ground, then slowly let go of it's handle. "What do you think you're doing, Azrael?"Keiga shouts as her eyes glow a snow white with sky blue along the edges" This fight must continue, don't you want to become a Soul Reaper or are you contain with the power's you've obtained up until now!"

"Am I contain with the power's I've acquired until now. I ask myself that same question often. However, my answer to that won't get me any closer to passing your little evaluation." Depth eyes meet the demon god's,"Somethings telling me I'm going about your test all wrong, So I'll ask you face to face, Soul Bender to Spirit. What is it that you want me to do?"Depth said softly.

"What do you think me? A fool? As if I could give you the answer to such a question so easily!" Keiga screams in anger as bolts of nen escape from her eyes.

"I thought that might be the case." Depth drawls figuring that he'll need a better understanding of this ghost intention in order to succeed."Keiga. I was a little confused, if your intentions were to fight me all along. Then why did you help me, why did you heal me? As far as I can tell fighting me while I was injured would have only made your job easier. After that battle with Kazen if you had shown up and challenge me it would have almost certainly meant my end."

"Are you serious?" Keiga yelled, Depth could hear the hurt in her voice."If you must know I'm the spirit of pride. I could never dream of taking down an opponent that isn't at 100 percent. Such a victory would be hollow."

"A hollow victory." Depth exclaimed,"I didn't think demons could demonstrate such virtues."

**[**Play Fairy Tail OST Past Story Extended on YouTube**]**

Keiga's eyes fell to the ground as her eyes returned to their original color as she calmed,"A demon. Is that all you see when you look upon me." Depth said nothing, as Keiga continued, "Even while I embody this girl that is so dear to you. I guess it can't be helped, I am in fact as you say, partially anyway. However, you must know that each of the Seven Demon Gods... at one point were in fact mortal-beings much like yourself."

"Mortal, but that can't be." Depth whispered under his breath an expression of absolute shock craved into his face.

"That's right I was once a knight of great skill and renown that traveled the continents of this world under the name Keiga of the Afterimage, however no matter how far I traveled I would always find my way back to his side." Keiga stated calmly.

"Who?" Depth asked listening intently.

"Would it surprise you if I told you I could not remember? Like my own true name I have forgotten. I have but fading memories of my old life. Most of which are quite pleasant, I recall master telling me. Protect me from my enemies, create the hope of victory." Keiga paused for moment a tear left her eye as she continued,"Others memories weren't so pleasant."

"What do you mean?" Depth asked taking a step forward. Keiga said nothing. "Keiga, what the hell are you talking about?"

"In the end it was disease not battle, that would take my master from me." the demon finally said,"I am not a doctor but a proud warrior at the end of my master's life their was nothing I could do to save him. The abilities I had, the skills that I had acquired, in the end they meant nothing if I could not accomplish the one thing I set out to do."

"What... What happened next?" Depth asked a hint of sadness in his voice.

"When my master died it was indeed a great lost, however it was not until after his funeral that I realized that something else had been taken from me. Something that was without a doubt even more important than my master's life." Keiga explained.

"More important than your master's life, what was it?" Depth asked eagerly.

"My purpose, without my master there was no longer anyone that needed me. I was unnecessary. After that. All that I wanted was to be with my master's side once again. As if to reclaim the purpose that had been lost to me." Keiga explained another tear escaping from her eyes,"All that I wanted was to die. For what seemed like an eternity I sat at his grave. I could not eat, I could not sleep, I simply waited for the end." Keiga paused for a moment then continued,"Then just when I could feel the darkness consuming me, I heard it. A voice."

**Flashback**

"Keiga of the Afterimage, I have indeed heard of your many exploits to say that I am impressed would be an understatement." The ghostly voice exclaims.

"Leave me be. Can't you see I'm awaiting the end." Keiga says in a weak voice.

"Haha the end!" The ghost laughed,"You desire death because of the lost of a purpose that can be easily replaced."

"Replaced?" Keiga responds with peaked interest.

"Yes, I can give you purpose once more. You need only offer you're existences to me." The voice said with dark intentions."

"My existence. What is the point of this life if I have no purpose? What is the purpose of existing with no meaning? I offer myself to you whatever you are. Whether you be man, demon or god! Fulfill your end of the bargain and give me something in need of protecting!"

"Well said mortal. I believe that I will found use for you yet." The voice said as it disappears into the darkness of Keiga's mind.

**Flashback Ends**

"That voice was it Kazen? Or maybe Blache?" Depth asked.

"It really doesn't matter at this point, now does it?" Keiga exclaims,"Now will you fight?"

"You know Keiga."Depth says as he pulls his Katana out of the ground,"I think I've learned quite a bit about you."

"And, what exactly have you learned?" Keiga asked a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"I'll tell you. Once I become your master!" Depth yells as he charges in as fast as he can. Keiga still confident in the barrier she placed around herself earlier. Just then the barrier fell with no effort from Depth at all.

"No way he timed it! He knew when my barrier would fall." Keiga thought to herself. Quickly the demon god tried to conjure her doppelgangers just as she had before. Only this time Depth was too close for her to finish the summoning. Before she could complete the conjuration he abandon his sword and tackled her to the ground.

**[**Play Mass Effect 3 I was Lost Without You Extended on Youtube**]**

She easily reverses it so that now she was the one on top. Keiga screams,"Idiot you know you can't defeat a fighter like Jena with those kinds of tactics. Grappling is one of her specialties."

"You're right. How could I forget." Depth says a hint of sadness in his voice,"This is the opportunity that most fighters dream of. Keiga now is your chance, kill me."

Keiga eyes grew large in shock from such an outburst, she was a still as a statue for a moment then quickly she cocked her fist back ready to deliver the finishing blow. As the demon ghost's eyes met the young soul bender he could read her lips move, however no sound escaped. I'm sorry. The Demon God unleashes her punch with tremendous force, a cloud of dusk emerged engulfing the two.

When the dusk cleared a small crater was in the ground. Keiga's fist mere inches away from the soul bender's head. Droplets of moisture were beating down onto his demon arm like I waterfall. As Depth looked up at Keiga expression he was surprise to see a smile accompanying the tears on the spirit's face."What gave me away?" Keiga finally said,"How did you know that my true trial didn't involve combat."

Depth placed his hand on the side of Keiga's face, at this point he didn't see Jena's face, but the face of a friend that had always been there for him. Whether she was a spirit or a human didn't matter at this point. What mattered is that she was someone close to him that was in complete and utter despair and agony."Keiga. You never wanted it to come to this did you? You never wanted me to become a Soul Reaper."

The spirit look up to the overhead sky as she answered,"Pride. Pride is the seed that causes man to reach for the heavens, while in his mind always knowing that his feet shell remain planted firmly onto the ground. I knew the day would come when you would perform the ritual and challenge us for the seat of king. However it shouldn't surprise you to know that I dreaded that day. The day I as your protector would have to oppose my master wishes." The demon god pauses for a moment then continues,"Stop it. Just Stop It."

"Keiga, what do you.." was all Depth had time to say before he was interrupted by the pleading spirit.

"It is pride that drives you. It is pride that leads you to seek out more power." Keiga's says as her pleading eyes meet the young soul bender's,"Just stop this self-destructive quest, you don't have to fight. And, you don't need anymore power. I'll protect you. Even if I have to oppose the other six ghost, I will defend you."

Depth lifts himself into a sitting position as Keiga climbs off of him and kneels beside him,"Keiga." he finally speaks,"Although the idea of you always being by my side does appeal to me, you know I can't do that."

Keiga blushes as she exclaims,"I knew it. You're buried too deep into your own proud ways to ever listen to reason."

"Thats not it." Depth explains,"Its just that, this something that I have to do. And, no one else. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I was allowing someone else to make these sacrifices in my place, more than anything I want to seen as a consistent person who follow his own path."

"I see. So you've make up your mind." Keiga utters as she makes her way to her feet and turns her back to the young soul bender.

Depth quickly follows her placing his hand on her shoulder,"I have. Until I make Raziel answer for what he did, I cannot abandon this path, no matter what you say...!"

"You know, there are two types of pride, one is associated with things like arrogance, egotism, and conceitedness." Keiga pauses for a moment then continues,"But then there is the type of pride associated with productivity, confidence, and accomplishment. The pride in one's own abilities or the pride in one's country. No one, not even a god could fault you for such things."

They share a moment of silents then,"Keiga, I have a request."Depth says as he turns the demon spirit to face him."Protect me from my enemies, and create the hope of victory."

"You're so hopeless."The Demon God cracks a smiles,"However, if this is the path that you've chosen I shell be at your side unconditionally." Keiga takes a knee and bow her head,"Always remember, whether the chains of fate can be broken. It all depends on your will. My Master."

A single tear remains on Depth's demon-possessed arm. With the completion of Keiga's test a blinding violet light erupts from it consuming all that was within view. When Depth could finally see again the body of Jena was gone. On his demon-possessed arm a permanent reminder of his encounter. The Rune of Keiga of the Afterimage.


End file.
